


Just For Us

by AuRi416



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuRi416/pseuds/AuRi416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berawal dari Ramuan aneh milik Komui, membuat Allen dan Kanda harus menghadapi takdir yang memaksa untuk menyatukan keduanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Awal Mula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura-sensei  
> Rating : M - because of Lemon  
> Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker  
> Warning : YAOI, Adegan Seksual, Bahasa kasar dan maaf jika masih ada Typo.
> 
> Cerita ini pertama kali ditulis untuk memeriahkan Yullen Weeks pada 19 Desember 2010, namun setelah dibaca ulang sungguh membuat saya malu atas tata bahasa maupun Typo yang bertebaran. Oleh karenanya saya melakukakan penulisan ulang alias REWRITE dan penambahan judul tiap chapter (biar keren hehe). Semoga sekarang bisa lebih layak untuk dibaca.

**Chapter 1. Awal Mula**

  
**JLEGAAAR!**

  
Kilat petir membelah langit malam, menambah suram suasana markas utama Black Order yang super angker. Bangunan berbentuk menara tunggal tersebut memang sudah berumur tua dan kini sangat sepi. Tapi keheningan mencekam itu dipecahkan oleh suara tawa yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Khuhuhuhuhu.... Ahahahahaha"

Berasal dari salah satu laboratorium dilantai terbawah, aura horor menguar dengan sangat pekat. Membuat para peneliti tak berani mendekati ruangan itu, jelas karena takut. Lagi pula sosok iblis berjubah putih pengundang bencana yang bersemayam didalam sana, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang supervisor sendiri yaitu Komui Lee.

"Berhasil!" teriak sang pria bertopi baret, kacamatanya berkilat-kilat saat bergumam "Dengan obat ini, pasti kedua Exorcist bodoh itu tidak akan berbuat onar lagi khuhuhuhu," seringai iblis pun muncul diwajah.

  
Meski nyaris tidak tidur semalaman, Komui bangun lebih awal dari matahari dan langsung menuju dapur kafetaria, dengan tujuan untuk menemui Jerry sang koki. Komui berusaha membujuk dengan berbagai macam cara, termasuk menggunakan ancaman dari Komurin VXII. Mendengar nama robot aneh itu disebut, Jerry langsung pasrah dan mau melaksanakan perintah supervisor aneh secara diam-diam. Jika tidak Jerry takut posisinya sebagai kepala koki digantikan oleh sang robot, bukan bermaksud tak mau digantikan, Jerry hanya tak ingin 'tempat sucinya' a.n dapur Black Order berubah mejadi ajang pembantaian dan laboratorium racun Komui.

  
.  
.

  
"Wuaaah...aku lapar sekali!" teriak antusias seorang pemuda berambut putih dan berkebangsaan Inggris yang kita kenal dengan nama Allen Walker. Seperti biasa dia langsung saja memesan 10 porsi makanan berbeda, tak lupa 30 tusuk kue Dango kesukaanya. Lalu mulailah ritual makan berantakan yang mampu membuat orang normal merasa kenyang berhari-hari alias eneg.

  
Tampak sebaliknya dipojok ruangan. Seorang pemuda yang sangat menarik dengan paras oriental, tampak khidmat menyantap seporsi soba dan segelas teh panas, tanpa diganggu orang lain. Tapi keduanya tak menyadari sepasang mata berkilat dibalik kacamata, terus mengawasi dari belakang pintu kafetaria.  
Setelah selesai sarapan pemuda Asia berambut panjang bernama Yuu Kanda itu, segera pergi ke tempat latihan dan mulai mengayunkan sebuah pedang kayu. Karena senjata innocentnya Mugen masih diperbaiki oleh tim peneliti setelah rusak dalam pertarungan lalu.  
Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah Allen yang juga berniat untuk latihan. Begitu bertemu di arena, mereka mulai mengumpat dan mengejek, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan acara saling tonjok dan pukul alias berkelahi. Semua orang menyingkir, tak berani melerai perkelahian yang brutal itu. Sampai akhirnya Allen terjatuh karena pukulan Kanda yang tepat mengenai rahang, tapi dia tak begitu saja menyerah dan balas menjegal kaki sang pemuda asia, menyebabkannya terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh si rambut putih.

CUP….

Tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bertemu, spontan membuat mata keduanya terbelalak lebar. Entah mengapa hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sama sekali tidak terduga dan tidak dapat dikendalikan. Begitu merasakan kelembutan bibir masing-masing lawan, malah terasa sensasi aneh yang memabukkan. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat dalam posisi sama sambil saling bertatapan.  
Barulah beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sadar akan posisi membahayakan yang mengundang salah paham itu. Allen terlentang tepat dibawah tubuh Kanda, dengan kaki yang saling berhimpitan intim, tangan kanan dan kiri berusaha menyangga berat tubuh di antara kepalanya. Detak jantung berpacu sangat kencang membuat keduanya berusaha buru-buru bangkit.

**DEG DEG DEG**

'Ukh…kenapa aku berdebar-debar?' batinnya.  
Akhirnya tanpa saling bicara apalagi bertatap muka Allen dan Kanda meninggalkan ruang latihan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Untunglah kejadian ciuman itu tak diketahui orang lain yang sudah sejak tadi lebih memilih untuk kabur.

.

Waktunya makan malam tiba, Allen sengaja pergi lebih awal untuk menghindari bertemu Kanda di kafetaria. Apalagi untuk menuju kesana dia harus melewati kamar sang pemuda Asia. Exorcist Eropa itu berjalan dengan langkah tergesa dan tiba-tiba,

**GUBRAAAKKK!**

"ADUH!" karena tak memperhatikan jalan rupanya Allen menubruk pintu yang baru dibuka, parahnya ternyata itu adalah pintu kamar milik titisan raja neraka bernama Yuu Kanda.

"Che…Moyashi, mau apa kau di depan kamarku hah?"

"Si…sial kau, BaKanda! Aku hanya kebetulan lewat tau!"

"Cih…." Kanda mendecih, berniat menutup pintu kamarnya lagi tapi ditahan oleh Allen.

"Mana permintaan maafmu, BaKanda!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau yang menubruk pintuku dan itu bukan salahku!"

"Setidaknya kau harus minta maaf sudah melukai wajahku, hidungku sakit sekali tau!" ujar Allen sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah, untung tidak berdarah.

"Che…Hanya wanita yang mempermasalahkan luka di wajahnya."

"A…apa! Wanita? Kau tak sadar ya, wajah dan rambut kuncirmu itu yang seperti wanita! Apalagi sifat judesmu itu, persis seperti perempuan!"

"Tarik kata-katamu, Moyashi! Atau kuhabisi kau!"

"Tidak mau! Oh ya satu lagi yang membuatmu benar-benar seperti wanita! Hahaha…." kemudian dengan suara pelan Allen berbisik, "Wajahmu memerah waktu kita berciuman di tempat latihan tadi Yuu-chan."

Seketika wajah Kanda menggelap, aura iblis menguar dari tubuhnya,  
"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu baka Moyashi dan siapa yang berciuman? Itu tadi hanya kecelakaan," bantah Kanda sambil melotot.

"Hooo...rupanya Yuu-chan tak mau mengakui, ahahaha...kau benar-benar seperti wanita yang sedang malu-malu, atau…jangan-jangan itu ciuman pertamamu ya? Aduuuh…maaf ya, BaKanda." kali ini Allen merasa di atas angin, menyeringai penuh kemenangan dengan sorot mata meremehkan.

"Oh ya, selain itu... jangan selalu mengancam orang dengan menggunakan Mugenmu, atau kau akan benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang PMS, hahahaha!" tambah Allen lagi sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya.

Kali ini Kanda benar-benar sangat kesal, ingin rasanya dia mencincang Allen dengan Mugen. Tapi senjata pamungkasnya itu masih belum selesai diperbaiki dan saat ini dikamar hanya ada pedang biasa yang pastinya akan rusak bila digunakan untuk melawan Crown Clown milik Allen. Namun Kanda benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar tawa dan ocehan si rambut putih.

Entah apa yang merasuk dikepalanya spontan sang pemuda Asia langsung menarik Allen masuk kekamar dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya menutup pintu, menguncinya. Langsung dia mendorong tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek itu kepintu, melumat bibirnya kasar. Allen tentu saja sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Kanda dan berusaha melawan,

"Apa...apaa…Egh…ehn….mmm…!" tak bisa melanjutkan bicara karena Kanda langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Allen yang terbuka dan langsung menjelajahi tiap sudut rongga mulut itu dengan ganas tanpa terkecuali.

Kanda benar-benar mendominasi ciuman, kedua tangan mencengkeram pergelangan Allen di samping kepala. Si rambut putih benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, tiap kali lidah Kanda menyapu langit-langit mulutnya dan bergerak ke pangkal tenggorokan, sekujur tubuh Allen terasa lemas, otaknya terasa kosong bahkan untuk mengaktifkan Innocentnyapun dia tak sanggup. Sementara Kanda tak juga berhenti melakukan ekspansinya, dengan sisa tenaga dan kebutuhan udara yang mendesak Allen memutuskan untuk menggigit lidah sang exorcist Asia.

"Ukh!" teriak Kanda tertahan, rupanya gigitan Allen cukup keras dan membuat lidahnya berdarah.

"Puih!" Kanda meludahkan darah dimulut dan menyeka saliva entah milik siapa yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya, bekas ciuman mereka.

"Che…sekarang lihat siapa yang seperti perempuan, Mo-Ya-Shi?" dia menyeringai saat melihat wajah Allen berantakan, memerah persis seperti tomat. Nafasnya masih tidak beraturan dan mulutnya bergerak seperti ikan yang terdampar kekurangan oksigen.

"Sepertinya ciuman ringanku terlalu berat untukmu ya? Padahal itu bukan pertama bagimu kan? Rupanya kau hanyalah seorang bocah sok yang payah!" kali ini giliran Kanda yang merasa menang, dia menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada dan menyeringai kejam.

"Si…sial!" umpat Allen, dalam hatinya dia sangat malu dan kesal, mau di taruh di mana mukanya sebagai murid Cross Marian yang dikenal sebagai penakluk wanita. Hanya berciuman saja dia tak becus dan kalah, padahal lawannya adalah Kanda, seseorang yang diyakini Allen tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya karena dia adalah balok es hidup sangat amat anti sosial. Siapa yang mau mencium orang yang menyebalkan seperti itu!? pikirnya sambil merengut.

Akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan sang pemuda Eropa berusaha menyerang balik, dia langsung saja menerjang Kanda dan mendorongnya keras hingga mereka berdua jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Jangan salah, BaKanda. Aku tadi hanya terkejut!" langsung aja Allen duduk diatas pangkuan Kanda, menarik kerah kausnya dan balas mencium tepat dibibir.  
Allen berusaha mengingat hal yang sebenarnya tak mau diingatnya lagi, yaitu cara sang guru Cross mencium wanita, dimana selalu dia lihat sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke berbagai negara. Sepenuh hati si rambut putih berusaha mempraktekkannya saat ini juga.

Mulanya Kanda sama sekali tak mau membuka mulutnya meski Allen sudah sengaja menjilat, menghisap, bahkan menggigiti kedua belah bagian bibirnya. Kecewa karena aksinya tak ditanggapi, muncul ide di kepala pucat itu, dengan setengah berbisik dia bicara tepat di telinga Kanda,

"Tak berani terima tantangan, BaKanda? Atau mau menyerah saja?" lalu Allen menghembuskan nafasnya lembut tepat di lubang telinga sang pemuda Asia... Fyuh…sangat seduktif.

Seketika mata Kanda melebar karna terkejut dan merinding, tapi harga dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia tak boleh kalah dengan bocah Moyashi itu, diapun langsung mengambil tindakan. Kedua tangan yang semula digunakan untuk menyangga berat tubuh, Kanda lingkarkan di pinggang Allen. Kemudian tangan kanannya menyapu lembut ke punggung dan merayap ke belakang kepala sang exorcist Eropa, menariknya cukup keras hingga wajah mereka kembali berhadap-hadapan. Sambil menyeringai lebar, sang pemuda Asia mulai balas mencium. Allen pun langsung tanggap dan membuka mulutnya lebar, kedua tangan dia lingkarkan di leher Kanda untuk memulai 'adu mulut' demi berlomba saling mendominasi.

Makin lama suasana makin panas karena mereka tak henti-hentinya berciuman dan saling menggoda agar lawannya lengah. Saat itu rasio sudah tak lagi berfungsi yang tertinggal hanyalah rasa ingin menang dan nafsu yang tak terkendali, sepertinya zat kimia yang terkandung dalam obat racikan Komui sudah bereaksi dari awal mereka berciuman tadi.

Dimulai dari Allen yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan ciumannya ke dagu, leher dan telinga si pemuda Asia, benar-benar meniru gaya sang guru. Lidah yang berwarna kemerahan menjilat dan menghisap bagian sensitif tepat di belakang telinga Kanda. Saat mendengar suara desahan tertahan, Allen menyeringai senang dan terus melanjutkan aksinya memainkan daun telinga Kanda dengan gigi dan lidahnya, tapi ternyata tanpa disadari tangan sang exorcist berambut panjang sudah bergerak masuk ke balik kemejanya yang setengah terbuka, dengan terampil tangan itu bergerak, mengelus dan mecubit pelan tonjolan mungil didada Allen yang sudah mulai mengeras.

"AKH!...AAAH…!" Allen tersentak dan mendesah kencang, seperti ada sesuatu yang terbangun dibawah sana membuatnya tak nyaman, celananyapun mendadak terasa sempit, baru kali ini dia merasa seperti itu.

Si rambut putih hanya bisa mencengkeram erat kaus tanpa lengan yang dipakai Kanda, saat lidah panas sang samurai mulai menggantikan gerak tangannya di dada Allen untuk menghisap, menjilat dan menggigitinya lembut, makin membuat sang Moyashi mengerang dan mendesah sejadi-jadinya saat kesadaran mulai melayang.

"Menyerah ?" tanya Kanda di sela-sela aktifitas mulut dan tangannya. Mendengar itu Allen sedikit tersadar, dengan nafas terengah dia menjawab, "Ahn…i..ini belum… seberapa…ukh Ba..Ka!" susah payah dia berusaha melepas kaus milik sang exorcist Asia dengan menarik-nariknya keatas.

"Che…mau apa kau, Moyashi?"

"Baju….ehn…kau curang," gumamnya masih berusaha menarik kaus Kanda, karena ternyata tanpa disadari Allen sendiri sudah kehilangan kemeja dan rompinya dari tadi, meninggalkan tubuh bagian atasnya terbuka, terlihat kurus dan pucat, meski begitu bentuk otot terlatih tercetak jelas disana.

"Tanganmu saja yang tidak terampil," tak menghiraukan keinginan lawannya sang samurai malah kembali mengeksplorasi mulut Allen dengan lihai. Kemudian bangkit perlahan membawa pemuda Eropa dalam pelukan, mengangkatnya sambil terus mencium lalu Kanda berjalan ke arah ranjang yang ada di sudut ruangan, menjatuhkan bawaanya dengan kasar.

**BRUK!**

"ADUH! Kasar sekali BaKanda!"  
Tanpa menjawab Kanda membuka sendiri kausnya dan menampakkan tubuh bidang berisi dan berotot sempurna hasil dari latihan keras, juga tato yang menghiasi dada bagian kiri melebar hingga ke pundak. Kulit sang pemuda Asia tampak sangat bersih, halus dan mulus seperti boneka porselen, padahal seingat Allen dia sering sekali terluka parah tapi tak tampak satupun bekas luka di tubuh Kanda, pemandangan indah itu seketika membuat wajah pucat sang exorcist Eropa terasa memanas dan memerah.

"Ini yang kau mau, Moyashi?" kata Kanda sambil menyeringai, "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" tambahnya sambil mulai mendekat, menyebarkan aroma tubuh maskulin yang harum, merasuk ke indera penciuman sang pemuda Eropa.

Seketika urat kesadaran di otak Allen putus saat nafsunya tiba-tiba meroket naik ke ubun-ubun. Langsung saja dia bangkit menubruk Kanda tanpa bicara, dengan membabi buta menciumi seluruh leher dan dada yang begitu menggoda, berusaha menghirup aroma yang begitu kuat membangkitkan gairah.

Sadar dengan posisinya di bawah, sang exorcist Asia membalik kondisi, mencengkeram tubuh Allen yang lebih kecil dan menahan kedua lengan pucat di atas kepala dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk membuka celana dan ikat pinggang si pemuda Eropa. Cukup sekali tarikan Kanda berhasil melepas semuanya, bahkan sampai pada boxer abu-abu yang menjadi pertahanan terakhir penutup bagian terpenting dari tubuh polos Allen.

"MPF...Hahahahahaha,"  
Kanda tertawa geli melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, karena ternyata bagian terprivat tubuh Allen tak ditumbuhi rambut sama sekali, polos seperti layaknya bayi yang baru lahir. Mendengar suara tawa itu mata sang pemuda Eropa yang semula mulai setengah tertutup kembali terbuka lebar,

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN, BRENGSEK!" teriaknya kesal, sementara Kanda masih saja tertawa. Saat Allen sadar akan penyebabnya, langsung dia menekuk kedua kaki, berusaha menutupi bagian terprivat yang belum pernah diperlihatkannya pada siapapun. Rasa malu yang teramat sangat membakar wajah sang pemuda Eropa, meronta-ronta agar tangannya dilepaskan.

Kandapun berhenti tertawa, menyisakan sebuah seringai di wajahnya yang tampan. Kemudian dia melepas kunciran dikepala dan rambut panjang, tebal, lurus, berkilau, berwarna hitam kebiruan meluncur halus ke punggungnya, bagai tirai yang dilepaskan dari ikatan, sukses membuat sang pemuda Eropa menahan nafas karena terpukau. Belum lagi sensasi lembut yang menyapu kulit dada dan lengan Allen terasa begitu menggelitik, ketika helai rambut Kanda jatuh meluncur dari pundak lebar, membingkai wajah Asia yang tampan dan membuatnya terlihat lebih mempesona. Seolah terhipnotis dan tak bisa berkedip, Allen bahkan tak menyadari saat kedua tangannya diikat kencang menggunakan tali rambut berwarna merah.

Memanfaatkan moment saat Allen masih terpaku pada rambutnya, Kanda memulai berekspansi, kali ini ke bagian paling pribadi yang mulai mengeras, mengelus dan menggengamnya perlahan. Seketika Allen menggeliat tak karuan, dari mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan yang keras dan jelas.

"Ahk…..ah…..ka…engh….Kanda…aahhh!" begitu berulang-ulang, makin lama nada suaranya naik hingga beberapa oktaf terutama saat sang samurai mulai mencoba mempermainkan bagian paling sensitif dari tubuh pucat itu dengan lidah dan mulutnya. Sang exorcist Eropa sungguh tak berdaya, apalagi dengan tangannya yang terikat hanya bisa menggeliat dan mendesah.

"Che…tubuhmu memang polos seperti bayi Moyashi, tapi suaramu itu….benar-benar mirip pelacur," ujar Kanda sambil terus memompa bagian bawah tubuh Allen dengan ritme cukup cepat. Membuat si rambut putih menggelepar tak karuan dengan ekspresi yang menggairahkan.

"A..APA!" mendengar perkataan itu sukses membuat wajah Allen seketika menggelap, kemarahan kembali memuncak dan tanpa basa-basi dia menendang dada sang pemuda Asia keras, sampai membuatnya terjatuh dari ranjang.

**GUBRAK!**

"BAAAKAAAAANDA BRENGSEEEKK!" teriaknya tak terima.  
Dengan menggunakan gigi Allen berusaha melepas ikatan di tangan, benar-benar sudah lupa bahwa dia punya Innocent yang bisa digunakan untuk membebaskan diri dengan mudah. Ikatan kencang itu sulit dibuka dan dia kehabisan waktu karena dari bawah ranjang muncul aura membunuh yang pekat, Kanda terlihat sangat marah karena dilempar dari kasurnya sendiri.

"DASAR KAU MOYASHI BUSUK!"

Melihat bahaya mendekat, Allen berusaha berbalik pergi menyelamatkan diri, tetapi sang iblis hitam sudah lebih dulu menarik kakinya hingga jatuh terletungkup di atas ranjang. Kesempatan ini digunakan Kanda untuk sekali lagi menindih tubuh pucat penuh keringat dan memulai kembali aksi yang sempat tertunda, kali ini menjelajahi dari belakang. Allen sudah benar-benar terkunci dan tak bisa berkutik, dia hanya bisa membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal dalam-dalam agar tak lagi mengeluarkan suara aneh.  
Dengan cekatan Kanda mengangkat pinggang sang pemuda Eropa, memposisikannya seperti sedang merangkak. Sambil memeluk dari belakang bibirnya mulai mencium dan menjilat dari telinga, tengkuk, terus turun ke bawah hingga mencapai pinggang, menjelajahi setiap inci kulit tubuh yang pucat itu dengan seksama. Meski terdapat beberapa bekas luka, tak mengurangi keindahannya, Kanda malah memberi perhatian khusus pada tiap bekas itu dengan gigitan dan hisapan kuat, membuat Allen setengah mati menahan suaranya, dengan menggigit bantal sekeras mungkin. Tak ayal lagi punggung yang semula polos kini telah berwarna di berbagai tempat dengan kiss mark dan bekas gigitan membiru.

Selagi mulutnya sibuk menandai, tangan sang pemuda Asia tak hanya diam, keduanya secara bergantian menyerang tonjolan kecil dibagian dada dan terus memompa 'bendasensitif' yang menggantung diantara dua paha Allen. Menerima begitu banyak sentuhan asing yang sebelumnya tak pernah dirasakan, tak memakan waktu lama sang exorcist Eropa pun mencapai puncak dan melepaskan seluruh hasratnya. Seketika kaki dan tangannya berasa begitu lemas, tak sanggup bertahan diapun ambruk.

"Che….cuma segitu kekuatanmu Moyashi? Payah…" ujar Kanda sinis sambil membersihkan tangannya yang basah oleh cairan kental dengan selimut.  
Lagi-lagi emosi Allen naik mendengar ucapan itu, lalu dia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga, meraih bantal yang semula digigitinya dengan kedua tangan terikat dan sekuat tenaga melemparnya keras, tepat kemuka Kanda.

**BUAKH!**

Sang pemuda Asia tak mewaspadai akan adanya serangan, dengan telak menerima timpukan keras itu dan sial, lagi-lagi membuatnya terjatuh dari ranjang.

**GUBRAK!**

"DASAR BRENGSEEEEEK! MESUM JAHANAM !" berbagai kata serapah tak lulus sensor pun keluar dari mulut Allen yang biasanya sangat sopan, selesai mengumpat kali ini tenanganya benar-benar habis dan hanya bisa terkapar lemas.

Sementara Kanda kembali mengeluarkan aura setan membara sambil mengumpat tak kalah ganas,"SIALAN DASAR KECAMBAH TAK BERGUNA, BAKA MOYASHI!" lalu kembali menyerang pemuda Eropa yang sudah tak berdaya itu, "Kali ini tak ada ampun bagimu!" geramnya sambil menghisap sisa nyawa dan tenaga Allen melalui mulut.

"Arrrgh!!" Allen berusaha melawan tapi tenaganya sudah habis tak bersisa, jadilah ia bagai cacing kepanasan yang hanya mampu menggeliat tak karuan. Saat sang pemuda Eropa merasa nyawanya diujung tanduk karena ciuman panjang yang nyaris menghabiskan seluruh nafas, tiba-tiba Kanda berhenti. Beranjak dari ranjang, meninggalkan si rambut putih terengah hebat berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Saat memiringkan kepala Allen melihat sang pemuda Asia tampak mencari sesuatu disebuah lemari kecil disudut ruangan, Allen tak begitu memperhatikan karena saat ini rasa kantuk akibat kelelahan hebat mulai melanda, hampir saja jatuh tertidur jika suara ranjang yang berderit tak mengagetkannya, Kanda kembali duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan mata super tajam.

"Dengar, baka Moyashi! Tadinya aku tak berniat sejauh ini, tapi tampaknya aku harus memberimu pelajaran, salahkan dirimu yang kurang ajar!"  
Allen masih belum mengerti apa maksud kata-kata itu, yang terlihat hanya Kanda tengah melumuri jari-jari tangannya dengan cairan dari sebuah botol kecil. Sang exorcist Eropa menduga dari baunya, jika minyak itu adalah jenis yang biasa digunakan untuk mengolesi pedang agar tidak berkarat.

Alis putih Allen mengkerut 'Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan minyak itu?'. Meski bertanya-tanya namun tak sanggup melawan saat Kanda kembali membalik tubuhnya hingga tertelungkup dan mengangkat bagian pinggang tinggi-tinggi hingga sekarang dia menungging.

"Setidaknya aku masih berbaik hati, Moyashi..." gumam sang samurai sambil mulai meremas dan melebarkan dua sisi gumpalan daging lunak dibokongnya.

Masih belum mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, Allen tetap keras kepala dan membantah "Tak butuh kebaikan hatimu, BaKanda! dan namaku bu…UKH!" ucapannya tertahan saat merasakan sesuatu yang panjang dan dingin mulai memasuki lubang belakangnya, "Eeekh…apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" teriaknya karena merasakan sensasi aneh.

Kanda tak menjawab dan terus mendorong masuk. Allen berusaha bergerak dan menengok kebelakang, seketika mata kelabunya melebar melihat Kanda memainkan jari-jari panjangnya yang belumur minyak keluar masuk lubang tubuhnya. "Ma...mau apa kau, ugh! Lepaskan aku!"

"Che...apa kau begitu idiot sampai tak mengerti maksud tindakanku hah?" jawab sang samurai dingin tanpa berhenti, bahkan dia mulai menggunakan dua jari sekaligus membuat Allen tersentak.

"Sa…Sakit! BaKanda!" jari tengah dan telunjuk yang dimasukkan kini digerakkan seperti gunting, Allen masih menatapnya bingung dan panik.  
Sekali lagi Kanda menyeringai, seraya memutar kedua jarinya didalam untuk melakukan gerakan 'memanggil', menekan beberapa bagian dinding dalam yang ketat dengan lembut.

"NGG..AH!" bagai tersengat aliran listrik, Allen terlonjak. Sensasi kenikmatan yang tiba-tiba datang membuat tubuhnya gemetaran. Melihat reaksi itu Kanda menghentikan gerakan jarinya, untuk menunduk dan berbisik disamping wajah Allen yang kini merah padam "Sex...kita akan melakukan Sex, Idiot..."

"A...apa?" kali ini wajah sang pemuda Eropa berubah pucat, terlihat syok dan terkejut, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang menjadi kaku.  
Melihat ekspresi itu Kanda tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Tak berani terima tantangan Moyashi? Atau kau mau menyerah saja hah pengecut?" membalas kata-kata Allen sebelumnya, sambil kembali melakukan gerakan menekan didalam lubang hangat.

"Aahnn...mmhh..." arus kenikmatan yang aneh kembali menjalari tubuh, sang pemuda Eropa hannya bisa bisa menggeliat dan mendesah lirih. Logika serta insting bertahan hidupnya meminta untuk menyerah, mengakui kekalahan dan meminta ampun. Tetapi rasa egonya menolak, tak mau mengalah, lagipula aroma wangi maskulin yang sedari tadi menyelimuti dan rasa nikmat membuat pikirannya tak bekerja dengan baik.

"Ukkhh, ja..jangan harap, akhu me...menyerah..." jawabnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Che, jika itu maumu maka bersiaplah." kilatan cahaya muncul dimata sang samurai, seiring dengan semakin cepat gerakan tangannya. Terus menekan titik kenikmatan yang tersembunyi didalam liang hangat dan basah oleh minyak.

Cairan kental berwarna bening mulai membasahi organ intim yang menggantung ditengah dua paha pucat. Menyadari hal itu, Kanda berkonsentrasi untuk memberikan sentuhan dititik spesial secara berulang dan secara spontan pinggang Allen ikut bergerak, berusaha membantu jari Kanda untuk mencapai titik itu lagi dan lagi, membuat cairan bening menetes semakin banyak. Merasa cukup dengan tindakan pemanasan, sang pemuda Asia segera mengeluarkan jari-jari panjangnya dan membuat Allen melenguh pelan.

"Sabar Moyashi," gumam Kanda sambil melepas sabuk dan menurunkan celana sekaligus boxer hitamnya sebatas paha dengan cekatan. Setelah merasa cukup melumuri 'miliknya' dengan minyak, perlahan 'pedang tumpul' yang sudah licin itu mulai ditusukkan.  
Baru ujungnya yang masuk Allen sudah merasa terkoyak dan hampir ambruk, untung Kanda segera mencengkeram pinggangnya sangat erat hingga meninggalkan bekas tangan yang kentara, menahannya diposisi agar tetap bisa dimasuki.

“Uuukh... Ghh... mmhh,” Allen mengerang menahan sakit yang menjalari tubuh, air mata mulai menggenang dari mata kelabunya yang terpejam erat. Kedua tangan ia kepalkan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, meremas seprei dan menggigiti bantal secara brutal.

"Che…tenangkan dirimu, bodoh! Rileks!" ujar Kanda sambil terus mendorong maju hingga seluruh ‘pedang tumpulnya’ tersarungkan dengan sempurna.

"Ba…bagaimana…ukh…bisa tenang, Baka!...egh…" air mulai mengalir deras dari mata Allen, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan nafas tersengal.  
Terpaksa sang samurai menahan diri untuk tak bergerak, memberikan Allen waktu untuk terbiasa dengan ukurannya yang memang diatas rata-rata “Bernafaslah pelan-pelan Moyashi, ambil nafas dalam,” perintah Kanda sambil menggerakan tangannya untuk meraih organ intim Allen yang ternyata sudah melemas karena kesakitan, kembali memijit dan meremas, berangsur-angsur sang exorcist Eropa mulai tenang, terbukti dari kesejatiannya yang kembali mengeras.

Perlahan Kanda mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, maju dan mundur menciptakan sensasi gesekan hangat. Semakin lama gerakan itu bertambah cepat seiring dengan gelora nafsu yang semakin menggelora. Allen pun tampak mulai menikmati kegiatan itu dan tak lagi merasa kesakitan “Mhh...Hhhmmhh...”, namun suara erangannya tertahan pada bantal yang digigitnya kuat.

Kanda ingin mendengar kembali desahan Allen yang menggoda itu, karenanya dia menarik mundur kesejatiannya lalu membalik tubuh sang exorcist Eropa hingga terlentang diatas ranjang, mengambil paksa dan melempar bantal ditangan Allen jauh kesudut ruangan.

Allen terkejut dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, namun belum selesai ia meneriakkan protesnya, Kanda kembali menusuknya dalam dan keras “A...Apa yang...AKH!”. Bibir sang samurai menyeringai lebar saat suara erotis kembali menggema diruangan itu.

Masih merasa tak cukup dan ingin sesuatu yang lebih, maka Kanda mencengkeram bagian belakang lutut Allen, berusaha melebarkan akses masuknya dengan memaksa kedua lutut untuk menekuk hingga hampir menyentuh telinga si rambut putih, sambil merangsek maju, pergelangan kaki Allen ditumpukan pada pundak kekar sang samurai.

Untung tubuh Allen sangat fleksibel karena kemampuat akrobatik sirkusnya, jika tidak pasti dia sudah terkilir atau patah tulang apalagi saat sebagian tubuhnya tak lagi menyentuh ranjang, hanya bertumpu pada pundak dan kepalanya saja, sementara sang samurai menyerang dengan tusukan dalam dan cepat. Sungguh membuat sang exorcist Eropa kepayahan karena dia merasakan penetrasi yang begitu dalam. Organ intimnya terjepit ditengah-tengah, sukses menggesek otot perut sempurna milik Kanda, tangannya kembali mengepal saat merasakan sensai kenikmatan yang begitu memabukkan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Allen untuk kembali mengeluarkan hasrat tertinggi, tubuhnya melengkung keatas sementara mulutnya berteriak tanpa suara, wajahnya merah padam, penuh peluh dan air mata kenikmatan. Bagi Kanda pemandangan itu sangatlah menggairahkan, membuatnya terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, ditambah cengkeraman super erat serta kehangatan dari tubuh pucat dibawahnya sukses mengantarkannya kepuncak.

“Uggh...” sebuah geraman meluncur dari mulut sang pemuda Asia, kemudian sebelum melepaskan jalinan tubuhnya, Kanda menunduk untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman dalam pada bibir merah Allen yang sudah membengkak. Sebenarnya sang exorcist Eropa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, sensasi panas dibagian bawah perutnya seperti meresap dan sesuatu terasa bergejolak didalam sana, namun ciuman dari Kanda membuatnya lupa akan hal itu.

Kanda mengahiri ciuman panjang mereka, lalu membaringkan dirinya disamping Allen sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka, bagai nyala api lilin yang padam keduanya sangat cepat jatuh dalam alam mimpi, tak memperdulikan hal apapun lagi..

.  
.

Beberapa bulan pun berlalu, keduanya sepakat melupakan hal yang pernah terjadi dan memilih untuk saling menghindar, menjaga jarak pada tiap pertemuan maupun misi. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Black Order menjadi lebih tenang, tanpa perkelahian maupun keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Kanda dan Allen.

Tapi rupanya ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama, seperti kata pepatah bahwa ‘hari akan cerah sebelum badai besar datang’, tampaknya ketenangan ini merupakan pertanda bagi masalah besar yang akan segera melanda.

.

"Ukh...Umph...Huuueeeek…!"  
Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar dari kamar mandi, hampir satu minggu lamanya Allen Walker mengawali hari-harinya dengan muntah. Mengeluarkan semua makan malam dan isi perutnya dipagi hari, tepat sesaat setelah bangun tidur. Meski setelah muntah Allen akan kembali segar bugar dan bebas beraktifitas. Mau tak mau, fenomena janggal itu membuat suster kepala sebagai penanggung jawab kesehatan menjadi cemas, apalagi tingkah sang Exorcist Eropa pun mengalami perubahan drastis.

Sudah sebulan ini emosi Allen sering berubah-ubah dan tidak stabil, tiba-tiba marah karena sebab tak jelas, tapi tak lama kemudian akan merasa sedih dan terus minta maaf pada semua orang. Membuat heran para exorcist dan finder lainnya, padahal biasanya Allen sangat tenang dan sopan. Keanehan lainnya adalah kebiasaan baru untuk memakan daun teh mentah-mentah, membuat Jerry sang koki merinding ngeri, karena persediaan teh untuk satu bulan bisa habis Allen makan satu hari.

Karena itulah Komui memutuskan untuk melakukan pememeriksaan kesehatan secara total dan hasilnya menunjukan bahwa tubuh Allen 100% sehat. Tidak ada pernyakit ataupun kerusakan pada Innocentnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang sedang tumbuh di dalam tubuh sang pemuda Eropa dan 'sesuatu' itu adalah, janin berusia tujuh minggu, tampak tumbuh dengan sangat sehat.

Seketika semua staf kesehatan di dalam ruang pemeriksaan langsung memucat, serentak semuanya memandang penuh tanya pada sang Exorcist termuda, hingga kemudian...

"KUBUNUH KAU! BA…UGH,"

**GUBRAAK!**

Hanya itu teriakan terakhir yang tidak selesai diucapkan oleh Allen dengan muka merah padam, sebelum kemudian dia jatuh pingsan karena syok saat diberitahu tentang kondisi tubuhnya. Tampaknya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, Black Order tidak akan tenang lagi karena diterpa badai besar yang akan benar-benar datang menjelang.

**~Bersambung~**


	2. 2. Pagi hari yang panjang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura-sensei  
> Rating : T  
> Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker  
> Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character ( OOC ) semoga tidak terlalu parah

**Chapter 2. Pagi hari yang panjang**

  
Yuu Kanda bangun dari tidurnya saat alarm dalam otak berbunyi. Seperti sudah diseting otomatis, dia selalu bangun pagi buta sebelum matahari sempat terbit dan mengawali harinya dengan pergi berlatih di hutan. Kecuali jika terluka parah dalam misi, barulah bisa tidur seharian untuk memulihkan diri.

Akan tetapi hari ini terasa sangat lain dari biasanya, karena Kanda merasa tidak nyaman ‘Kemana selimutku?’ pikirnya. Pemuda Asia itu segera bangkit, untuk duduk diatas ranjang sambil memegangi kepala yang sedikit pusing, seketika matanya terbelalak saat mendapati bahwa tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi.

“Che!” gerutunya kesal, sebab Kanda merasa tak pernah tidur telanjang bulat. Rasa kagetnya semakin bertambah saat mendapati sebuah gundukan selimut tepat di sebelahnya, nampak sejumput rambut berwarna keperakan mencuat dari bawah selimut itu. Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengusap wajah sambil menahan nafas, berusaha tidak percaya pada pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya. Untuk memastikan, dengan sangat perlahan ia menyibak gundukan tersebut.

“Sial!” kembali Kanda mengumpat saat mimpi buruk jadi kenyataan. Karena yang berada di balik gundukan selimut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah musuh besarnya, yaitu si Allen ‘Moyashi’ Walker. Wajah tampannya memucat, saat menyadari keadaan mereka saat ini sama-sama telanjang bulat. Apalagi tanpa perlu dipastikan dengan membuka bagian bawah selimut, bukti bahwa terjadi hal yang ‘berbahaya’ diantara mereka sangatlah jelas. Yaitu banyaknya tanda berwarna biru dan merah, maupun beberapa bekas gigitan yang menyebar di leher, pundak dan dada Allen. Tampak mencolok diatas kulit pucat sang exorcist Eropa.

Kanda menghempaskan selimut dengan kasar hingga kembali menutupi kepala berambut putih. Sementara Allen masih saja tertidur nyenyak dengan posisi melengkung seperti udang. Buru-buru sang samurai memunguti pakaian yang berserakan di lantai, memakainya dan mengikat rambut panjang yang tergerai berantakan karena ‘aktifitas' semalam. Menarik nafas dalam beberapa kali, berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa syok dan bingungnya saat ini.

Akhirnya Kanda memutuskan untuk membangunkan si rambut putih yang tidur sangat nyenyak itu, dengan mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya. Tapi Allen hanya bergumam tak jelas dan malah membalik posisi hingga memunggungi si pemilik kamar. Melihat itu Kanda langsung naik pitam dan berteriak keras, “Bangun! Baka Moyashi !!"

“HUAAA...!!!” seketika Allen bangun dan terlonjak kaget, “Uhm...ada apa? dimana ini?” gumaman bingung meluncur dari bibir, sementara tangannya sibuk mengucek-ngucek mata. Lalu, masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar dia bertanya, “Kanda? kenapa kau ada di si... Urgh!”, namun tanpa bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya Allen ambruk, jatuh tengkurap diatas ranjang. Karena rasa nyeri seketika menyerang bokong, pinggang, menjalar hingga punggung dan paha. “Uukh...tubuhku, sakiiit sekali....bokongku...” keluhnya sambil meringis-ringis kesakitan.

“Che,” sekali lagi Kanda mendecih dan memalingkan wajah dari pemuda Eropa yang terkapar tak berdaya itu, masih tak mau menerima fakta bahwa mereka sudah 'tidur bersama'. Namun kenyataan tidak bisa dihindari, karena ternyata di bagian punggung Allen juga banyak sekali kissmark dan bekas gigitan.

Apalagi saat bagian pinggang tidak lagi tertutupi oleh selimut, tampak jelas bekas cengkeraman tangan yang memerah. Entah karena kulit Allen benar-benar pucat atau memang cengkeraman tangan Kanda semalam begitu kuat, membuat bekasnya terlihat sangat kentara. Meski begitu dia ingin pagi yang kacau ini segera berakhir, sambil berkacak pinggang sang samurai kembali bicara “Bangun Moyashi! Kau tidur di ranjangku tau! Ini sudah pagi, kembalilah kekamarmu sana!”

Allen tampak tidak perduli dan menggerutu pelan, "Sakiiit...tak bisa...ber...ge...rak, zzzz....zzzz,” matanya kembail tertutup, tak lama kemudian terdengarlah dengkuran halus, tanda bahwa dia kembali tertidur diatas ranjang yang berantakan dan penuh bercak putih dimana-mana.

Melihatnya Kanda hanya bisa memijit dahi yang masih terasa pusing. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melempar Moyashi itu keluar dari kamar saat ini juga. Tapi melihat kondisi tubuh yang benar-benar parah, Kanda merasa kasihan. Apalagi semalam dialah tersangka utama yang membuat Allen kepayahan seperti sekarang ini.

Memutuskan untuk sedikit berbaik hati dengan membiarkan Allen tidur lebih lama, Kanda memilih untuk pergi mandi. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lengket karena keringat dan cairan lain yang tak mau dia sebut, berharap setelah mandi pikiran akan menjadi jernih dan bisa menemukan cara untuk membereskan semua ‘kekacauan’ ini.

.

“Ngh....,” Sekitar setengah jam kemudian pemuda berambut putih terbangun dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya pegal, terutama nyeri di bagian bokong. “Uh...sakit sekali,” ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap pinggang dan berusaha bangkit dari ranjang. Allenpun sangat kaget saat mendapati dirinya berada di suatu tempat asing, bukan kamarnya yang nyaman dan hangat. Nuansa kamar ini terasa suram, dingin. Meski ada jendela besar dengan kaca tebal berwarna-warni tapi tak bisa dibuka karena engselnya berkat. Membuat cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam ruangan hanya temaram.

Meski ukurannya lebih luas dari kamar Allen, barang-barang di ruangan ini sangat sedikit. Lemari pakaian di pojok ruangan, meja kecil berlaci di samping ranjang dan sebuah kursi kayu. Tidak nampak hiasan atau benda pribadi lainnya, polos seperti kamar hotel yang tidak ditinggali. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah jam pasir kosong, tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja dan begitu mencolok. Terdorong oleh rasa penasaran, Allen mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya,

**GRRRTUK! GUBRAAAK!**

“Auww...pinggangku!” jerit kesakitan terdengar, saat gerakan kecil itu membuat pinggang Allen terasa mau copot dan membuatnya kembali terkapar diatas ranjang untuk entah keberapa kalinya. "Ukh... Kenapa bisa sakit begini sih?" gumamnya bingung, karena saat ini kepalanya terasa kosong.

Namun, begitu melihat pakaian yang berserakan di lantai, barulah ingatan akan kejadian semalam kembali berkelebat di dalam otak, seketika wajahnya membiru begitu tahu akan penyebab semua nyeri di tubuh. “Oh tidaak! Ya Tuhaan! Apa yang sudah kulakan..." teriak Allen panik sambil mengacak-acak rambut. “Ya...ampun, semalam aku... Kanda sudah... ini kamarnya, Uuuuukh,” perlahan dia kembali berusaha duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menahan sakit.

“Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Dimana si brengsek itu?” mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling, tapi tak ditemukan sosok sang pemilik kamar. Mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga, Allen bergerak untuk memunguti pakaian, hendak memakainya. Tetapi sebuah sensasi asing menghalanginya, sesuatu terasa mengalir keluar dari dalam ‘lubang’ belakang tubuh hingga membasahi bagian paha.

“A...apa ini?” ujarnya bingung saat mendapati cairan pekat, berwarna putih dan lengket membasahi paha bagian dalam. Lagi-lagi ingatan akan kejadian semalam membuatnya sadar, apa sebenarnya cairan itu, “Jangan-jangan ini... ukh... sial,” buru-buru Allen mengelap seluruh tubuh bawahnya menggunakan selimut. Merasa cairan putih itu sudah berhenti mengalir, perlahan sang exorcist Eropa mencoba untuk melangkah, hanya untuk jatuh terduduk lemas di lantai.

Allen sungguh merasa bingung, sedih dan marah kenapa dia tak melawan semua perlakuan Kanda, malahan ikut menikmatinya. Apalagi dirinyalah yang pertama kali memprovokasi dengan terus mencium dan menggoda. Tapi hal yang paling aneh adalah, kenapa bisa dia kehilangan kendali dan terus terbawa nafsu. Padahal dahulu saat ikut dengan gurunya, Cross Marian. Allen selalu bisa menahan diri dari godaan para wanita cantik di berbagai tempat hiburan.

“ARGHHHHHH!!!!” lagi-lagi berteriak kesal, rasanya ingin sekali menangis, tapi apa guna. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, keperawa.... Keperjakaanya tidak mungkin kembali lagi. Meski sangat disesalkan karena harus menyerahkanya pada seorang 'PRIA' brengsek seperti Yuu Kanda.

Mengumpulkan segenap tenaga Allenpun bangkit, perlahan memakai pakaiannya. Tidak mau jika Kanda nanti kembali, mendapati tubuhnya masih telanjang bulat. Untunglah tubuhnya masih kuat menahan sakit. Ketika melihat ranjang dengan seprei yang berantakan dan kotor, membuatnya merasa risih. Akhirnya setelah selesai berpakaian, Allen memutuskan untuk membereskannya. Mengumpulkan semua yang kotor menjadi sebuah gulungan besar, lalu beranjak membawanya ke ruang cuci, saat itulah sang pemilik kamar kembali,

“Apa yang kau lakukan Moyashi?” tanya Kanda melihat Allen membawa gumpalan serpei dan selimut miliknya.

**DHEG!,**

Seketika jantung sang pemuda Eropa terasa mau copot. Terkejut melihat penampilan Kanda saat ini, rambutnya masih basah dibiarkan tergerai di punggung, tanpa memakai baju atasan. Kaosnya dibiarkan tersampir di pundak yang bidang. Tiba-tiba flasback kejadian semalam berputar lagi di otaknya. Sukses membuat rona merah menjalar keseluruh muka dan Allen memalingkan wajah berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu.

“Ukh...mau mencucinya, BaKanda!”

“Che, tak perlu. Sekarang ada hal penting yang harus kita luruskan Moyashi,” ucap Kanda tenang karena kepalanya tidak pusing lagi dan sekarang bisa berpikir dengan lebih jelas. Karena selama mandi dan berendam tadi, sudah memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membereskan masalah ini, yaitu mereka harus bicara.

“Mau meluruskan apa BaKanda? Bahwa semalam kau sudah memper... ukh... memaksaku tidur denganmu?” bentak Allen, saat ini seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan rasanya tidak sanggup jika harus berdebat dengan sang pemuda Asia.

“Siapa yang memaksamu?! Seingatku kau yang terus menggodaku, dengan suka rela membuka kakimu dan terus berteriak meminta lagi dan lebih!” jawab Kanda kesal.

Seketika wajah Allen kembali memerah parah. Memang semua itu benar, tapi jika Kanda lebih bisa menahan diri dan bersikap dewasa, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Rasa marah kini memuncak, dengan kasar Allen melemparkan selimut ditangannya tepat ke wajah Kanda sambil berteriak. “Tapi kau duluan kan yang menciumku! Mestinya kau tak usah melakukan sejauh itu bisa kan!?”

Merasa disudutkan, apalagi diteriaki begitu, membuat Kanda jadi emosi. Matanya menggelap dan tangan terkepal, sang samurai mencengkeram krah kemeja Allen, menarik sekaligus mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

“Lalu sekarang apa maumu hah?!” tanyanya galak, sambil melotot, tepat di depan wajah Allen. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat, Kanda bahkan bisa dengan jelas melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam mata sang exorcist yang lebih muda itu. Benar-benar mirip dengan situasi mereka semalam, menyadari itu buru-buru Kanda melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan memalingkan muka, menghindar agar darah ditubuhnya tidak turun kebawah dan berkumpul di tengah selangkangan.

“Kau sendiri apa maumu sekarang?” balik Allen yang bertanya sambil menunduk.

“Tak ada, lupakan saja,” jawab sang samurai singkat sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

“Huufff...baiklah kalau begitu, kita anggap saja kejadian semalam tak pernah ada, aku juga tak mau mengingatnya lagi,”

“Siapa juga yang mau mengingatnya dan satu lagi jangan pernah kau ceritakan hal ini pada siapapun Moyashi, atau kau akan mati ditanganku,”

“Mau diceritakan pun tak mungkin ada yang percaya, manusia es sepertimu sebenarnya hewan buas yang mesum!”

“Cih, lalu kau sendiri apa? Dibalik topeng sucimu itu, kau sebenarnya murahan!?”

“A...Apa! eh perlu kau ingat ya! Semalam itu yang pertama bagiku! dan setelah ini aku tak akan pernah sudi melakukannya lagi! Dasar kau Baka! brengsek! Mesum!”

Allen memilih untuk tak melanjutkan perdebatan mereka, berusaha berjalan cepat tapi nyeri di pinggang kembali menghalangi. Membuatnya tertatih menuju pintu, tapi sebelum keluar ia menambahkan, “Mulai saat ini kau jangan mendekatiku lagi!” teriaknya marah.

“Kau yang jangan mendekatiku! dan jangan pernah bicara denganku!”

**BRAK!!!**

Allen membanting pintu dengan sangat keras sambil setengah mati menahan nyeri. Untunglah kamar Kanda terletak di lorong yang jarang dilewati orang. Sehingga tidak akan ada yang melihatnya berjalan merayap pelan, sambil pertumpu pada tembok. Hal yang pertama ingin dilakukan adalah mandi berendam, tapi sebelum itu dia harus kembali kekamarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti, sebelum membuang semua pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini. Sebenarnya Allen merasa sayang untuk membuangnya, karena membeli pakaian adalah hal mewah untuknya. Sebab tagihan hutang Cross yang menumpuk memaksa Allen untuk sangat berhemat. Tapi menyipan baju itu memuat perasaanya tidak enak, untunglah saat ini semua pakaian disediakan oleh pihak Order.

.

Setelah ganti baju dan meminum obat penahan sakit yang selalu disimpan dikamarnya, Allen pergi menuju pemandian umum. Meski rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang, namun pikiranya sekarang bertambah runyam dengan berbagai emosi berkecamuk tak jelas. Hal itu membuatnya berjalan tak tentu arah dan berakhir di lorong yang berlawanan dengan pemandian.

**CEBYUK!**

“HATI-HATI MEMINDAHKAN BENDA ITU! TAHAN TALINYA!!”

Suara ribut mengagetkan Allen dari lamunan, matanya melebar saat menyadari dirinya berada di pintu pelabuhan bawah tanah, tempat masuk rahasia Black Order. Pelabuhan kecil itu tampak ramai, beberapa finder dan tim peneliti terlihat sibuk memindahkan sebuah kotak besar dari dalam sampan ke daratan. Entah kenapa kotak itu diikat banyak tali dan tampak bergerak-gerak sendiri.

“Oiii, Alleeeen! Kau datang untuk menyambutku?” teriak riang seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala dengan satu penutup mata hitam seperti bajak laut.

“Eh!? Lavi? Kau....baru pulang dari misi?”

“Iya! Aku pergi bersama Panda-Jiji dan Miranda! Kau tahu misi kali ini sangat sulit! Buanyaaaak sekali akuma yang mengepung tapiiii....tentunnya aku bisa menghalau mereka semua hehehe,” cerocos Lavi antusias sambil menggosok hidungnya bangga, dibelakangnya tampak Miranda susah payah menurunkan kopernya dari sampan. Sedangkan Bookman alias Panda-Jiji tak tampak dimanapun, sepertinya ia sudah masuk duluan.

Sambil tersenyum lebar, si rambut merah berjalan mendekati Allen, menatapnya dengan mata berbinar “Lalu, Moyashi-chan... dari mana kau tau kami kembali sekarang? apa yang kau bawa itu?”

“Namaku Allen! Baka Lavi! dan ini... eh ano... itu... handuk dan perlengkapan mandi ...sepertinya aku salah jalan tadi...” jelasnya sambil menunduk.

“WAHAHAHAHA...jadi kau tersesat lagi!?” Lavi tertawa lepas, membuat si rambut putih menjadi kesal. Meski memang sering sekali tersesat, ditertawakan begitu tetap membuatnya malu. Saat mereka sibuk bicara, Miranda yang masih kesusahan membawa koper tersandung kakinya sendiri.

**BRAK!!**

Gadis berambut ikal itu jatuh dengan keras, menabrak salah satu finder yang sedang menggotong kotak besar. Bagai kartu domino rubuh, rombongan finder dan para peneliti jatuh berurutan. Membuat tali pengikat kotak putus,

**CTES!! GEDUBRAG!!**

Tiba-tiba dari dalam kotak yang terbuka muncul sebuah boneka kayu besar, melayang tinggi untuk melarikan diri.

**WHUUUSSSS!!!**

“AWAAAS!!!” Teriak mereka panik melihat boneka terbang sangat cepat, menuju tangga masuk pelabuhan.

Allen dan Lavi yang berada di tengah tangga sangat kaget, mereka belum sempat menghindar saat sang boneka datang dan sukses menabrak pemuda berambut putih hingga jatuh tersungkur.

“Awww...aduh...duh” rintih Allen saat rasa sakit ditubuhnya kembali. Lavi langsung sigap dan membantunya berdiri “Kau tak apa-apa Allen?”, sementara boneka yang juga terjatuh tampak bersiap untuk melayang melarikan diri.

Tapi kali ini gerakannya bisa dihentikan, karena Allen segera mengaktifkan Crown Clown untuk menjerat sang boneka yang tetap tak berhenti berontak. Tiba-tiba keanehan terjadi saat dia memandang tepat ke manik hitam, mata sang boneka. Tampak sosok bayangan roh kecil, sangat mirip dengan roh yang biasa terlihat didalam tubuh Akuma, seketika terdengar suara anak-anak ‘Tolong aku mama.... tolong aku...’.

Spontan Allen mengedarkan pendangannya kesekeliling, tapi tak melihat ada anak kecil dimanapun, lagipula sepertinya suara itu hanya terdengar olehnya. Menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat sang pemuda Eropa berusaha menjernihkan pikiran. Disekelilingnya para finder sudah membentangkan jaring, bersiap memasukan boneka kedalam kotak, Lavi juga sudah siaga mengaktifkan innocentnya KozuciOzuchi.

“Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita tarik dia!” teriak Allen memberi komando. Kerjasama yang baik itu sukses, sang boneka bisa dijaring. Namun tepat sebelum dimasukan kedalam kotak, boneka itu mengeluarkan sinar hijau menyilaukan, membuat semua orang menutup mata karena silau. Saat itu Allen merasakan sensasi aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang merayap masuk kedalam tubuhnya melalui ikatan Crown Belt dan saat sinar itu padam, sensasi aneh juga hilang. Boneka itu sudah kaku tak bergerak, sehingga bisa diamankan dengan mudah dan segera dibawa ke tempat Hevlaska.

Setelah semua keributan berakhir, Miranda langsung minta maaf berkali-kali sambil menangis keras, Allen berusaha menenangkannya.

“Fyuuuh...hampir saja boneka itu lepas, kalau kau tidak ada pasti akan sulit menangkapnya... terimakasih ya Allen,” ucap Lavi tulus, didukung anggukan kepala berulang-ulang dari Miranda yang masih sesengukan. Allen memungut handuk yang tadi terjatuh “Iya sama-sama...kalau begitu aku mau pergi mandi dulu ya”

“Apa kau perlu kuantar ke kamar mandi? Nanti tersesat lagi hehehe,” goda Levi dengan cengiran lebarnya, namun kali ini sang exorcist eropa tidak marah.

“uuh...tidak usah, kalau dari sini aku yakin hapal jalannya kok! Daah....” jawabnya sambil tersenyum, karena sekarang rasa sakit ditubuh tiba-tiba menghilang sama sekali, perasaanya juga terasa ringan dan lega. Itu membuatnya lupa akan sensasi dan suara aneh yang didengarnya tadi.

Allenpun sekarang bisa berlari kencang menuju pemandian umum. Seusai mandi dia langsung tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak dikamar. Tanpa disadari semalaman Crown Clown aktif dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan sinar putih yang berkilauan.

.  
.  
.

Sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian hari itu. Allen dan Kanda benar-benar menjaga jarak dan saling menghindar, baik dalam misi maupun dalam kehidupan sehari-hari di markan. Mereka berdua tidak saling bicara, apalagi bekerjasama. Lenalee yang beberapa kali pergi bersama mereka dalam misi jadi merasa cemas. Bertanya langsung pada kedua pemuda pun tak bisa dilakukan karena mereka selalu tidak mau menjawab, akhirnya Lenalee memutuskan untuk bercerita pada sang kakak.

Menenteng sebuah baki dengan cangkir khusus bergambar kelinci pink, gadis berambut pendek masuk kedalam ruang kantor yang sangat berantakan dengan lautan kertas berserakan.

“Nii-chan...aku datang membawa kopi,”

“Waaah Lenaleee!! Syukurlah aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kopimuuuu” ucap Komui seraya memeluki kaki Lenalee sambil menangis haru.

“Ukh...Nii-chan hentikan,” sang adikpun mendorong kakaknya mundur, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya jengah “Apa kau sibuk? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan...”

Supervisor bertopi putih langsung memasang cengiran lebar “Aku tidak pernah sibuk untuk mendengar adikku yang paling cantik kok!”

Mendengar itu langsung saja Lenalee mengungkapkan semua kegelisahannya “Ini tentang Allen dan Kanda, aku sangat khawatir. Belakangan ini mereka benar-benar tidak mau bekerjasama, tidak lagi saling bicara, apalagi berkelahi seperti dulu! Kalau Kanda aku tak heran... tapi Allen yang selalu sopan dan ceria juga bersikap sama! Tiap kali melihat Kanda pasti selalu menghindar dengan wajah membiru! Ini sangat aneh, apa Nii-chan tau sesuatu?”

DHEG!!

Seketika Komui terdiam, penuturan sang adik membuat dia ingat akan percobaan bulan lalu. Ramuan buatannya telah gagal merubah sikap kedua exorcist muda itu, bukannya berdamai, mereka malah tambah bermusuhan. Padahal dia yakin telah memasukan Pheromone* dan Tribulus* dosis tinggi kedalam ramuannya. Sebagai seorang peneliti Komui merasa gagal, tapi sang adik tidak boleh tahu jika dia memberi obat pada Allen dan Kanda,

“Hm... begitu ya.... sayangnya aku tak tau kenapa, mungkin seperti biasa mereka berselisih dan kali ini perang dingin?”

“Mungkin juga, sejujurnya aku tidak suka jika mereka selalu adu fisik seperti dulu. Saat itu mereka masih bisa bekerjasama jika dibutuhkan dan perkelahian mereka bisa mudah kupisahkan... tapi perang dingin ini benar-benar membuatku bingung harus berbuat apa nii-chan, kuharap mereka bisa kembali seperti semula...” ujar Lenalee sendu, membuat jiwa SisCom Komui bereaksi hebat.

“Tenang saja sayangku, Nii-chanmu ini akan berusaha mendamaikan mereka!” jawab sang kakak penuh keyakinan, dalam otak sudah menyusun berbagai strategi ‘Sepertinya aku perlu membuat ramuan yang lebih berefek kuat untuk mendamaikan mereka’ batinnya. Kemudian Komui langsung berlari menuju ruang lab pribadinya dan memulai serius menggodok ramuan rahasia untuk membuat Allen dan Kanda mau berbaikan sehingga Lenalee tidak akan sedih lagi.

.  
.

Tak lama kemudian Yuu Kanda datang kekantor Komui untuk menyerahkan laporan misi, tapi sang superfisor lagi-lagi menghilang. Padahal rencananya jika laporan itu sudah diserahkan, ia bisa segera istirahat dengan tenang. Menitipkan atau meletakkan dokumen misi dimeja tidak bisa dilakukan karena Komui selalu lupa membaca atau malah menghilangkannya.

Melihat sang pemuda Asia keluar dari kantor Komui dengan wajah kesal. Ketua tim peneliti, Reveer Wenham yang kebetulan lewat memberitahu bahwa mungkin Komui ada di lab pribadinya. Segera pemuda Asia itu pergi kesana. Kekesalannya bertambah saat mendengar suara tawa dari dalam lab, tapi muncul rasa penasaran melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang berantakan itu. Masih memegang dokumen ditangannya, Kanda masuk keruangan tanpa bersuara.

“Hei Komui, apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah?” tanya Kanda dari belakang,

“Hihihi...aku sedang membuat ramuan hebat yang bisa membuat Allen dan Kanda menjadi sangaaat dekat, kali ini pasti manjur! tidak seperti obat yang lama... hihihihi” sang superfisor spontan menjawab tanpa menengok karena terlalu asik dengan dunianya,

Kretek!

Mendengar hal itu, Kanda merasa sangat marah. Rupanya penyebab mengapa dia dan Allen bisa berhubungan seperti anjing dimusim kawin beberapa waktu yang lalu, karena pengaruh dari ramuan eksperimen sang Ilmuwan gila, “Obat yang lama, apa kau berikan sebulan yang lalu?” gumamnya mencoba memastikan.

“hihihi...bagaimana kau tau?” Komui pun menengokan kepalanya kebelakang dan jantungnya nyaris copot saat melihat Kanda tengah menatapnya garang dengan raut wajah seperti setan.

“E...eh...Ka...Kanda, ada apa ya??” ucap sang superfisor terbata, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

“KAICHU ICHIGEN!” teriak Kanda sambil mencabut Mugen dari sarungnya, tanpa basa-basi menyerang Komui dengan membabi buta.

KABOOOM!!!

Ruang lab meledak hebat, tapi entah bagaimana Komui berhasil lari menyelinap, Kanda terus mengejarnya. Keributan di ruang laboratorium pribadi itu menarik banyak perhatian, tapi para finder dan tim peneliti hanya berani menonton. Takut ikut terkena amukan sang samurai, tapi tidak dengan Allen yang masuk kedalam lab. Matanya terbelalak melihat Kanda sedang mengejar Komui. Anehmya sang superfisor menggunakan sepatu beroda dengan dorongan mesin jet, sehingga dia bisa berlari cepat dan menghindar.

Begitu melihat Allen masuk Komui langsung berteriak, “Alleeen!!! Tolong akuuuuu!!!” ia langsung sembunyi gemetaran dibalik badan sang exorcist berambut putih.

“Minggir Moyashi! Dia harus kubunuh!” geram Kanda, tubuh tingginya mengeluarkan aura raja neraka yang sangat gelap.

“Tunggu dulu BaKanda! Kau tak boleh begitu, ia superfisor kita! Tahan emosimu!”

“Che Idiot... jadi kau akan membiarkan orang yang sudah membuatmu jadi kelinci percobaan hidup hah!?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Sebulan yang lalu, Ilmuwan sinting itu memberi kita ramuan hasil eksperiment terkutuknya! dan kali ini dia ingin melakukannya lagi!”

Seketika wajah Allen merah padam, tangannya gemetaran menahan marah dan malu. Ternyata biang masalah yang membuatnya kehilangan ‘kehormatan’ di tangan Kanda, adalah Komui! Tanpa bisa ditahan ‘Black Allen’ muncul, Innocentnya langsung aktif dengan kuku runcing berkilauan dan siap mencincang mangsa.

Glek...  
Komui langsung mundur seribu langkah dan hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihat dua aura hitam pekat berjalan menuju kearahnya. Kali ini harapannya untuk membuat dua Exorcist muda itu bekerjasama memang tercapai. Tapi sepertinya hasil dari kerjasama mereka adalah hari terakhir hidupnya.

“GYAAAAA!!!!!! TIDAAAAAAAK!!!!!”  
Jeritan memilukan dari sang superisor terdengar di seluruh bangunan. Reever Wenham yang mendengarnya hanya bisa berdoa agar Komui bisa selamat, untuk menyelesaikan tugas papernya yang menumpuk. Beruntunglah disaat kritis Lenalee datang, menjadi penyelamat bagi sang kakak. Paling tidak sang superfisor masih hidup, meski harus masuk UGD selama seminggu.

.  
.  
.

Semenjak kejadian pembantaian Komui, perang dingin antara Allen dan Kanda berakhir. Mereka kembali saling mengejek dan bertengkar tiap bertemu, tapi tidak lagi sampai berkelahi. Hal ini sangat melegakan, karena tidak lagi ada kerusakan yang timbul akibat ulah mereka dan headquarter menjadi lebih kondusif.

Tapi ketenangan ini adalah awal dari keributan yang lebih besar. Semua orang tak pernah menyangka akan datangnya keajaiban besar, dan sangat berpengaruh bagi roda kehidupan Allen Walker dan Yuu Kanda.

Beberapa minggu berlalu setelah keributan di lab Komui. Siang itu nampak suster kepala berwajah sangar, menyeret Allen Walker kedalam ruang perawatan karena gejala mual muntah yang sudah seminggu dialaminya. Sang suster takut jika Allen mengidap pernyakit karena mengirup ramuan aneh didalam lab Komui, maka sebelum menjadi lebih parah harus ditangani.

Pemeriksaan dilakukan secara menyeluruh, hasilnya tidak menunjukan gangguan apapun, seluruh organ tubuh Allen sehat dan bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi hasil dari pemeriksaan scanning dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang aneh. Selain kekuatan Innocent parasit yang berdiam dalam tubuh sang exorcist Eropa, mereka menemukan parasit lain yang sedang tumbuh didalam perut Allen, yaitu janin sehat berusia sekitah tujuh minggu lebih.

Adalah hal yang mustahil bagi seorang pria untuk mengandung, tapi kekuatan Innocent lagi-lagi memberikan keajaiban. Seperti pada saat jantung Allen berlubang karena serangan Noah dan Crown Clown membantu menyembuhkannya. Kali ini Innocent membentuk rahim didalam perut sang pemuda Eropa, agar sang janin bisa tumbuh leluasa tanpa merusak organ dalam tubuhnya yang lain. Mendengar hal itu langsung membuat Allen jatuh pingsan, para doker dan suster langsung panik, untunglah beberapa menit kemudian dia tersadar.

“Ungh....” perlahan Allen membuka mata dan merasakan seluruh badannya lemas.

“Nak...kau tak papa?” tanya suster kepala yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah khawatir.

Allen tidak menjawab, memperhatikan kondisi disekeliling sambil berpikir. Saat melihat beberapa dokter mengerubunginya dan Komui tampak pucat disana. Seketika perasaan sang exorcist Eropa jadi tidak karuan, ingin sekali rasanya menangis dan berteriak. Tapi tidak mungkin melakukannya didepan orang banyak, secara spontan tubuhnya langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari keluar, tak peduli pada suara orang-orang yang memanggil. Saat ini Allen hanya ingin sendirian.

.

Headquarter menjadi ribut saat Komui menyuruh semua orang mencari Allen, agar membawanya kembali ke ruang perawatan, karena waktu telah lewat hingga beberapa jam dan belum juga ditemukan. Sebenarnya sang pemuda berambut putih bersembunyi dengan rapih di tengah hutan. Duduk dibawah pohon sambil termenung, dengan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di otak,

“Hamil huh?....” bisiknya pada diri sendiri dan meratap memanggil nama sang ayah angkat yang sangat disayanginya, “Mana... apa yang harus aku lakukan?”

Jujur Allen sangat takut, merasa semakin aneh dan tidak berharga. Laki-laki tak mungkin hamil, ituah yang dipercayainya selama ini, tapi lagi-lagi Innocent merubah segalanya dan merubah takdirnya. Apa yang akan orang lain katakan? Apa mereka akan kembali menjauhi dan mengejek seperti dulu? Tapi disalah satu sudut pikirannya, entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat, muncul saat menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata. Seorang anak akan lahir dari kandungannya, darah dagingnya dan menjadi satu-satunya keluarga. Hal yang selama ini diimpikan Allen adalah memiliki keluarga, tempat ia bisa mencurahkan kasih sayang dan mendapat ikatan darah tak terputuskan.

Semua itu membuat Allen teringat pada ayah angkatnya Mana Walker, juga janji yang telah dibuatnya pada sang ayah, untuk terus berjalan kedepan apapun yang terjadi. Tapi bisakan dirinya menjadi ayah yang baik seperti Mana? Tenggelam dalam berbagai pemikiran Allen tidak menyadari bila seseorang mendekatinya.

“Heh Moyashi! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu hah? Semua orang ribut mencarimu bodoh! ” Sosok Yuu Kanda berdiri tak jauh darinya, mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana panjang hitam, tidak ketinggalan tersampir Mugen di pinggangnya. Seperti biasa sang samurai akan memulai sesi latihan pedang dihutan.

Sinar bulan menerpa tubuh kekar berotot Kanda, menampakkan kesan rupanya yang adonis. Melihat itu perasaan jengkel muncul di hati Allen, tubuh yang begitu sempurna tanpa cacat membuatnya iri dan yang membuatnya tambah kesal, Kanda adalah orang yang membuatnya mengalami peristiwa ini, dia yang telah menghamilinya!

“Kau!!!....CROWN CLOWN!!!” teriaknya tanpa basa-basi, langsung menyerang sang samurai. Pertempuran sengit terjadi karena Allen menyerang dengan sungguh-sungguh, penuh niat membunuh.

“Baka Moyashi! Apa kau sudah gila hah!?” kata Kanda sambil menghindar, kaget diserang dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Tapi sang pemuda berambut putih tidak menghiraukannya dan terus bergerak membabi buta, membuat pohon-pohon tumbang, baru kali ini dia melihat Allen lepas kendali. Apalagi saat melihat air mengalir di mata berwarna kelabu, membuatnya terheran-heran.

Suara ribut dari arah hutan memancing banyak perhatian, apalagi tumbangnya beberapa pohon besar bukanlah hal biasa. Mewaspadai adanya serangan akuma, Lavi dan Lenalee melesat pergi melihat kondisi. Begitu sampai di tengah hutan, keduanya sangat terkejut melihat Allen menyerang Kanda dengan sangat beringas, apalagi sambil menangis. Buru-buru mereka berusaha melerai.

“ALLEN! KANDA! HENTIKAAAN!” teriak Lenalee “APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!!! BERHENTIII !!!”

“Che...Moyashi gila ini yang harus kau hentikan baka!” ucap Kanda kesal dan kembali menghindar,

Lenalee dan Lavi masuk didalam pertempuran dan berusaha menahan Allen. Setelah bergelut sengit selama beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka berhasil. Untunglah Kanda sejak awal tidak berniat menyerang, sehingga urusan jadi lebih mudah.

“Allen!! Kau kenapa sih!? Sudah tenanglah dulu!” ucap Lavi sambil menahan tubuhnya.

“Iya Allen, kau membuatku khawatir... ” kata Lenalee menambahi, kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat. Kehadiran dua orang sahabat membuat Allen tersadar dari amukan, Innocentnya dinonaktifkan. Tapi air mata yang mengalir tidak bisa dihentikan,

“Hiks...hiks...BaKanda brengsek! di...dia!...ukh...hiks...” tidak sanggup berkata-kata, anggota termuda diantara mereka berempat. Menangis semakin parah, menutupi muka dengan telapak tangannya, bahkan tubuhnya sampai bergetar hebat, sesengukan saat.

“Gezzz...Yuu...apa yang kau lakukan sih? Moyashi sampai nangis begini?”

“Cih! Berisik kelinci Idiot! Aku tak melakukan apa-apa tau!” teriak Kanda sambil melipat tangan didepan dada, “Kurasa dia sudah gila.” imbuhnya.

“KAU YANG GILA! DASAR ORANG TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!!!”

“Eeh...sudah-sudah...” Lenalee memeluk Allen, berusaha menenangkannya yang kembali berteriak dan hendak memukul Kanda, sementara sang samurai hanya berdiam diri sambil memberikan tatapan tajam meremehkan.

“Sebaiknya kita temui Nii-chan...Kanda kau ikut juga!” perintah Lenalee tegas, lalu mereka masuk kedalam gedung. Sang gadis berjalan didepan merangkul Allen yang masih menangis, sementara Kanda dan Lavi mengikuti dibelakang. Menuju ruang perawatan dimana Komui dan para dokter berkumpul

“Nii-chan aku datang membawa Allen...”

“Waah Lenalee kau memang hebat bisa menemukannya!” ucap Komui girang “Lho!? Kenapa dia menangis?”

“Kami menemukannya bertempur sengit dengan Kanda sambil menangis,” kata Lavi serius, menunjukan pribadinya sebagai Bookman yang muncul karena merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dan patut diselidiki. Karena menurutnya Allen Walker tidak akan menangis apalagi mengamuk semudah itu hanya karena bertengkar dengan Kanda.

“Kau ceroboh sekali nak, berbahaya bertempur dengan kondisi tubuh serapuh itu!” suster kepala pun menuntun Allen untuk duduk di salah satu ranjang, menghapus air matanya perlahan dan mulai memeriksa, “Ssh...sudah jangan menangis...apa ada yang sakit?”

Melihat kondisi sang exorcist Eropa yang tidak mungkin diajak bicara, Komui membiarkannya beristirahat, “Lenalee bisa kau antarkan kopi ke kantorku?” pintanya pada sang adik dengan wajah serius. Meski ragu harus meninggalkan Allen, Lenalee menuruti peritah kakaknya dengan patuh.

“Lavi bisa kau panggilkan Bookman kekantorku? dan Kanda, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Ikut aku kekantor.” Melihat sang pimpinan yang biasanya bertingkah konyol tampak sangat serius, mereka semua menurutinya.

.  
.

“Kanda...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?” tanya Komui begitu mereka sampai dikantornya.

“Cih, aku yang harusnya bertanya! Kenapa Moyashi itu tiba-tiba menyerangku membabi buta hah? Padahal aku cuma menyuruhnya masuk !”

“Hm begitu ya....” jawab sang supervisor ragu-ragu, sambil mengambil nafas panjang dia bertanya lagi, “Ini sebenarnya hal yang pribadi, tapi kuharap kau mau jujur menjawab pertanyaanku... a... apa kau dan Allen menjalin hubungan khusus?”

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya Kanda menjawab “Apa Maksudmu? Buat apa aku menjalin hubungan dengan Idiot seperti dia?”

“Maaf jika aku salah... tapi melihat reaksi Allen yang padamu hari ini, membuatku yakin jika kau ada hubungannya dengan kondisinya saat ini.”

TOK TOK TOK

Belum sempat Kanda menjawab, Bookman masuk setelah mengetuk pintu, “Kau memanggilku Komui?”

“Ooh Bookman...duduklah dulu ada yang ingin aku diskusikan, tapi sebelumnya tolong baca file ini.” Komui segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membagikan beberapa kertas pada mereka “Kurasa kau juga harus membacanya Kanda,”

“I...ini...tak bisa dipercaya...” kata Bookman begitu selesai membaca dokumen yang berisi data pemeriksaan Allen, dimana menampakkan hasil gambar scand didalam perutnya.  
“Awalnya aku dan suster kepala juga tidak percaya, kami bahkan melakukan pemeriksaan ulang tiga kali, tapi hasilnya tetap sama...”

Mata Kanda melebar membaca tulisan bercetak tebal :  
Allen Walker,  
15 tahun  
positif hamil 7 minggu

Tiba-tiba ingatan akan peristiwa ‘intim’ antara dirinya dengan Allen berkelebat dikepalanya, semua itu terjadi sekitar tujuh minggu yang lalu. Berarti janin didalam perut Allen adalah anaknya!? Kenyataan itu membuat Kanda merinding dan sangat syok. Allen adalah laki-laki 100%, karena dia sudah ‘mengeceknya’ sendiri, lalu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Apa komui sedang mengerjainya? Tapi jika itu semua bohong, tidak mungkin Bookman juga diberitahu, alis sang samurai mengerenyit tajam berusaha berpikir.

“Kanda...apa ada yang mau kau sampaikan?” tanya Komui sambil menatap Kanda yang kehilangan kata-kata dengan serius,

“Apa-apaan ini Komui! Bagaimana bisa Moyashi itu hamil hah?”

“Kami menduga itu terjadi karena pengaruh dari Innocentnya... Tapi... dari reaksi yang Allen berikan padamu dan cara kalian berinteraksi, kurasa kau tahu sesuatu?”

Tatapan yang diberikan sang atasan dibalik kacamata berkilat, terasa sangat menusuk bagi Kanda. Menghela nafas panjang sang samurai memejamkan matanya, rupanya hal inilah yang membuat Allen menangis sambil mengamuk. Sebagai laki-laki yang berjiwa kesatria, Kanda merasa harus mengakui kesalahan yang telah diperbuat, apalagi itu terjadi diluar kendalinya.

Membuka matanya, Kanda memberikan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan itu. “Kau memberi kami berdua ramuan hasil percobaan gilamu tujuh minggu lalu! dan kalau kau mau tau! Ramuan itu berhasil membuat kami berbuat gila semalaman.” seketika wajah Komui menjadi pucat, apalagi saat Kanda melempar dokumen keatas mejanya kasar, sambil memberikan tatapan tajam.

“Sekarang kau tau sebabnya, kami menghajarmu beberapa minggu lalu dan kau memang sangat pantas mendapatkannya!” ujar Kanda marah lalu beranjak pergi membanting pintu.

Komui hanya bisa terperangah, mematung sambil berkeringat dingin, mengetahui semua kesalahan fatal yang sudah dibuatnya.

Bookman yang sedari tadi diam mengamati, kini angkat bicara “Komui...bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?”

“Bookman...kurasa aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar...” jawab sang superfisor penuh sesal.

  
**~Bersambung~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheromone* : Zat alamiah yang dikeluarkan mahluk hidup dalam masa subur untuk menarik lawan jenis  
> Tribulus* : Zat yang terkandung dalam obat perangsang


	3. 3. Kenyataan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura-sensei  
> Rating : T  
> Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker  
> Warning : YAOI, Out Of Characther yang saya usahakan seminimal mungkin.

**Chapter 3. Kenyataan**  
.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Suara sepatu boot Kanda bergema di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang perawatan. Hanya satu hal yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini, yaitu menemui Allen Walker. Dirinya masih merasa sangat terkejut dan nyaris tidak percaya pada fakta yang terjadi, bahwa ‘kecelakaan’ antara dirinya dengan sang pengganggu akan berakibat sangat fatal.

'Pengganggu', itulah eksistensi pemuda berambut putih bagi seorang Yuu Kanda, yang tak pernah menganggap orang lain sebagai teman. Kategori teman sudah lama dihapuskan dari otak dan hatinya. Karena Kanda hanya membagi manusia menjadi 3 golongan saja : Musuh, Pengganggu dan Rekan kerja.

Musuh adalah orang yang harus dilawan, musnah, hancurkan hingga berkeping-keping dan menempati tingkat urutan teratas atas rasa kebenciannya. Akuma, Noah, Earl, dan Order masuk dalam golongan ini. Fakta yang menyedihkan, karena Kanda membenci organisasi tempat dimana dia mengabdi dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang hal itu.

Kategori kedua yaitu para pengganggu seperti Allen, Lavi, Daisya, Komui, para Finder daaaan masih banyak lagi, karena hampir semua manusia dia anggap sebagai pengganggu. Kategori ini berisi orang yang keberadaanya sama sekali tidak berguna, hannya menyusahkan juga menyebalkan. Terakhir adalah Rekan kerja yang bisa ditolerir, karena keberadaan mereka sedikit berguna. Seperti Jerry sang koki, Noise Marie, General Tiedoll, Suster Kepala dan Lenalee. Hanya sedikit sekali orang yang masuk kategori ini, mengingat Kanda merasa hidupnya tidak membutuhkan orang lain, sungguh sifat antisosial yang tidak boleh ditiru.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Kanda mengetuk pintu ruang perawatan yang tertutup rapat. Mengingat saat itu sudah tengah malam, waktunya para pasien beristirahat. Meski tidak peduli pada sopan santun, tapi dia masih menghargai daerah kekuasaan suster kepala yang sangat galak.

Seorang perawat muda membukakan pintu, Kanda langsung berjalan masuk tanpa melirik sedikitpun. Matanya menyapu seluruh area, guna mencari keberadaan pemuda berambut putih diantara banyak kasur yang berderet rapi. Terlihat disudut ruangan, salah satu ranjang tertutup tirai putih. Kanda bergegas menyibaknya dan disitu sang Moyashi tampak tertidur pulas, dengan bekas air mata masih terlihat jelas dipipi.

“Ka...Kanda-san...maaf, Allen-kun baru saja tertidur, su...suster kepala perpesan...agar ja...jangan diganggu...” ujar perawat muda sambil gemetar ketakutan.

Mendengarnya Kanda hanya mendecih, lalu pergi keluar ruangan tanpa peduli untuk menutup pintu. Sang perawat mengambil nafas lega setelah samurai sadis itu menjauh, kemudian bergegas untuk menarik tirai hingga kembali menutupi ranjang. Tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata berwarna kelabu terbuka.

.  
.  
.

Komui benar-benar merasa bersalah, dengan dahi yang ditumpukan pada dua kepalan tangan, terduduk lesu dan tampak kusut. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ramuan hasil percobaannya malah membawa dampak sangat buruk bagi Allen dan Kanda.

Lenalee yang datang untuk mengantar kopi menjadi cemas saat melihat ekspresi sedih kakaknya itu, “Kau kenapa Nii-Chan, wajahmu pucat?”

“Uhm... tak apa-apa Lenale sayang... aku hanya sedikit lelah... kau juga beristirahatlah, ini sudah larut malam.” jawab Komui dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Sang adik hanya bisa mengerenyit heran, “Sungguh tak papa? Baiklah aku akan tidur setelah menengok Allen-kun...ia membuatku khawatir...”

DEG

Mendengar nama itu membuat hati Komui tidak enak dan tambah merasa bersalah. Namun sang superfisor berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum, mengantarkan kepergian sang adik dengan lambaian tangan kuat.

Melihat situasi sudah kembali tenang. Bookman yang sedari tadi diam dan mengamati, kini angkat bicara, “Jadi Komui... kau tahu akar dari semua peristiwa ini?”

“Haaah... Begitulah, seperti yang Kanda bilang tadi. Aku juga bertanggungjawab atas kondisi Allen. Obat hasil percobaanku yang memicu dari semuanya.” Kemudian sang pria berbaret putih itu menjelaskan awal hingga akhir dari semua percobaanya.

Mata gelap Bookman berkilat, mendengar semua pejelasan dari komui. “Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?”

“Itu yang aku cemaskan! sekarang semuanya benar-benar diluar kekuasaanku! ini menyangkut nyawa seorang janin yang tak berdosa. A... Apa kau ada saran?” tanya sang superfisor dengan wajah berharap.

“Jujur selama aku menyandang nama Bookman, baru pertama peristiwa seperti ini kutemui. Tapi meski kau ikut andil dalam terjadinya masalah ini, yang berhak memutuskan bagaimana nasib janin itu adalah Kanda dan Walker sebagai orang tua. Kurasa yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini adalah memberi waktu, mendukung dan melindungi mereka agar bisa membuat keputusan yang tepat.”

“Ah... anda benar... melindungi mereka dari tekanan maupun semua ancaman, itulah yang harus kulakukan sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban, terimakasih Bookman.”

“Satu lagi Komui...bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan hal ini pada anggota order yang lain? Para jenderal, terutama pada Central?”

Seketika Komui sadar, bahwa masalah yang timbul kali ini benar-benar besar. Jika berita ini sampai pada Central entah apa yang terjadi pada dua exorcist asuhannya itu. “...., Itu akan kupikirkan nanti saat ini aku akan berusaha memastikan kondisi kesehatan Allen dulu,”

“Hm...aku mengerti...”

.  
.  
.

Allen memandang langit-langit ruang perawatan dengan tatapan kosong. Tadinya memang sempat tidur sejenak, namun suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya terbangun. Ingatan akan pembicaraan dengan sang suster kepala tadi, membuatnya berpikir keras.

“Ssh... sudah Allen... ssh... jangan menangis...” sang suster yang biasanya berwajah sangar kali ini terlihat lembut, berusaha menenangkan dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan.

“A... aku tak ingin... hiks, menangis! Tapi... hiks... air mataku tak bisa berhentii! ra.. rasanya aneh sekali... hiks”

Wajah sang suster menampakan ekspresi terkejut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, “Kurasa itu karena hormon ditubuhmu sedang bereaksi, sekarang aku tahu kenapa beberapa waktu belakangan kau bersikap aneh...”

Kali ini si pasien yang terkejut, tak menduga bahwa sikapnya akhir-akhir ini benar-benar berubah “Maaf... Aku sungguh tak sadar... Maaf kalau sudah menyinggungmu,”

“Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, kupikir itu malah membuatmu terlihat lebih manusiawi...”

“....?” Allen memandang sang suster bingung,

“Kau tau, selama ini aku merasa dirimu selalu berusaha berusaha keras untuk menahan perasaan. Kau terlihat lepas hanya saat berkelahi dan bertengkar dengan Kanda, sayangnya kalian selalu berakhir babak belur. Tapi sekarang... kondisi ini membuat emosimu lebih terbuka dan aku senang melihatnya,”

“Ta...tapi...aku tak menginginkanya!...i..ini terjadi tidak sengaja...sungguh! aku...aku...”

“Tak apa Allen, aku mengerti... kalian berdua masih sangat muda dan selalu berselisih... hal ini pasti berat untukmu ya...”

Allen hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunduk,  
“Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Anak adalah anugerah besar, sekaligus tanggungjawab yang diberikan tuhan pada kita. Apalagi dalam kasusmu ini... sebuah keajaiban. Entah ada berapa banyak orang yang berdoa, mengharap memiliki keajaiban sepertimu. Jadi... kuharap kau memikirkannya baik-baik dan jangan terbawa emosi, kau tidak akan menghadapi ini semua sendirian, aku disini, juga teman-temanmu, akan selalu mendukungmu.”

Ingatan akan perkataan sang suster kepala, menumbuhkan seulas senyum di bibir Allen. Ya... dia punya banyak teman disini. Perasaan itu membuatnya jadi rindu pada Timcampy, golem emas kesayangannya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Cross Marian pergi ke Central sambil membawa Timcampy. Sekarang sudah 2 bulan berlalu, namun guru yang aneh itu belum juga kembali.

Allen merasa khawatir, jangan-jangan sang jenderal playboy itu minggat membawa serta Timcampy. Akan tetapi, jika gurunya kembali, apa yang harus dia jelaskan mengenai kondisinya saat ini? Kecemasan dalam hati pun tumbuh dan bertambah. Sedang larut dalam pikiranya, sebuah suara membuyarkan semuanya.

Tok Tok Tok

Sekali lagi ketukan terdengar di ruang perawatan, kali ini Lenalee dengan sopan bertanya pada perawat yang berjaga. Awalnya sang gadis akan pergi, saat diberitahu bahwa Allen sedang tidur.

Tapi pemuda berambut putih itu memanggilnya, “Lenalee tunggu...”

“Lho... Allen... kau tidak tidur? Apa aku membangunkanmu? maaf ya...” tanya Lenalee sambil menghampiri ranjang tempatnya berbaring, mengusap kepala sang pemuda dengan lembut. “Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? sudah baikan?”

“Uhmm...sudah mendingan kok, terimakasih...”

“Matamu masih merah, istirahatlah lagi...” Lenalee tersenyum lembut, hingga sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba diajukan,

“Ano... Lenalee... apa pendapatmu tentang.... anak?”

Mendengar itu sang gadis menatapnya heran, “Hah? Anak...? Apa maksudmu?”

Melihat lawan bicaranya kebingungan, muka Allen spontan memerah karena menyadari kebodohanya. Lenalee belum tahu tentang kehamilan yang terjadi, buru-buru ia meralat pertanyaanya,

“Ti... tidak usah dipikirkan... aku akan tidur lagi sekarang... uhm selamat tidur...” ujar Allen cepat, menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

“Heeii...ada apa sebenarnya? Ceritakan padaku?” sekarang Lenalee menjadi penasaran dan mengguncang bahu pemuda berambut putih itu pelan.

“Tidak ada apa-apa kok hehehe... ini sudah larut, kau tidurlah juga!”

“Huuh kau ini... baiklah... selamat tidur, tapi besok kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku ya!” ujar sang gadis sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Allen hanya mengangguk dari balik selimut. Sekarang pikirannya mulai terbuka dan bisa menerima kenyataan, fakta tentang kehamilannya tak bisa dihindari. Semua itu harus dihadapi, lagipula dia sudah berjanji pada sang ayah, untuk terus berjalan maju apapun yang terjadi. Berbekal keyakinan itu, sang exorcist eropa kembali memejamkan matanya.

.  
.  
.

Sementara di tengah hutan, Kanda mengayunkan pedang dengan mata ditutupi kain. Latihan itu sudah dimulai sejak sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah niatnya untuk menemui Allen di ruang perawatan gagal, dia ingin tidur. Tapi entah kenapa, pikirannya tak bisa tenang. Lagipula, bagaimana dirinya bisa tenang jika diberitahu telah menghamili pemuda lain!?

Memiliki seorang anak tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran sebelumnya. Jangankan memiliki anak, bisa hidup sepulang misi melawan akuma saja sudah untung. Saat ini mereka tengah berperang, tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi masalah merepotkan seperti itu. Lagipula usianya mungkin sudah tidak lama, karena kutukan ditubuhnya. Kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam sekejap, kini mulai melambat. Padahal tujuan hidupnya untuk bertemu ‘seseorang’ belum tercapai.

Kanda ingat, bahwa Allen juga memiliki kutukan dalam dirinya. Kekuatan melihat roh Akuma, jelas sungguh menyiksa. Apalagi Innocent parasit yang semakin lama akan menggerogoti dan memperpendek umur.

“Heh...bodoh...” tawanya sinis. Membayangkan bahwa seorang anak, akan lahir dari dua pemuda terkutuk. Adalah hal yang sangat mengerikan, bahkan mungkin anak itu apakah akan tumbuh menjadi monster, sungguh hal yang tragis. Kanda yakin bahwa saat ini hal yang terbaik adalah, menghentikan kegilaan yang terjadi. Mengembalikan kondisi seperti semula dan anak itu tidak boleh dipertahankan.

Dengan satu sabetan, sebongkah batu besar terbelah. Keputusannya sudah bulat, besok dia akan menemui Allen untuk membereskan semuanya.

.  
.  
.

Pagi hari buta Komui kembali memanggil Bookman dan suster kepala ke ruangannya, untuk bicara tentang jalan terbaik yang bisa ditempuh. Mereka juga sudah berdiskusi bagaimana jika keberadaan sang bayi itu ditolak. Terutama bila membahayakan kesehatan Allen, mau tak mau proses aborsi harus dilakukan.

Tetapi dari hasil pemeriksaan menunjukan, tidak adanya kejanggalan pada tubuh sang exorcist Eropa, sejauh ini disimpulkan meski masih tetap berkelamin laki-laki. Allen Walker akan bisa menjalani kehamilan sehat, sama seperti wanita pada umumnya. Kekuatan Innocent sungguh luar biasa, telah merubah organ dalam tubuh Allen sedemikian rupa.

Hanya perlu mengkonsumsi vitamin dan beberapa obat untuk menambah nutrisi tubuh, agar kesehatan sang janin dan ‘ibunya’ akan tetap prima beberapa bulan kedepan. Tapi agar lebih yakin, mereka akan membawa Allen menemui Hevlaska, untuk mengecek kondisi Innocentnya.

Hevlaska memperjelas semuanya, tentang bagaimana Innocent di dalam boneka yang dibawa Lavi, Miranda dan Bookman tujuh minggu lalu, juga turut andil dalam peristiwa ini. Kekuatan dari Innocent itu adalah ‘memberi kehidupan’ dan telah bersinkronisasi dengan Crown Clown milik Allen. Kemudian menciptakan keajaiban, dengan membentuk organ tambahan didalam perut, berupa rahim yang kuat.

Saat pemeriksaan dilakukan, partisipasi Allen sangat baik. Tidak lagi menangis ataupun tampak sedih. Bahkan antusiasme, nampak jelas di mata sang pemuda berambut putih. Mendengarkan dengan serius saat dijelaskan mengenai kondisi sang janin.

“Allen, sebelumnya aku minta maaf sudah membuat kekacauan ini... tapi... apa kau akan mempertahankan janin itu?” dengan hati-hati Komui bertanya, “Ini menyangkut masa depanmu jadi... kami akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu...”

Allen tampak terkejut, kepalanya menunduk dan selama beberapa saat hanya terdiam. Komui merasa sangat khawatir, karena ekspresi wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut poni.

“Ya Komui-san...aku akan mempertahankanya.” Jawaban tegas dengan seulas senyum tulus penuh keyakinan menghilangkan semua kerisauan.

Spontan Komui memeluk Allen erat, kemudian mengelus puncak kepala pemuda itu dengan lembut, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada sang adik, “Baiklah jika kau sudah yakin, aku akan sekuat tenaga mendukungmu... kurasa begitu juga dengan semua teman-temanmu, pasti mereka mau membantu,”

Komui melepas pelukannya, memegang kedua pundak Allen dan bertanya serius, “Mengenai teman-temanmu... apa kau akan memberi tahu mereka?”

Masih dengan senyum diwajah, sang pemuda berambut putih bicara “Ya... kurasa aku harus memberitahu mereka, karena hal ini tak bisa kuhindari. Cepat atau lambat semuanya akan tahu... terimakasih ya Komui-san... aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan...”

Sang supervisor menggeleng, “Kau tak boleh sungkan, kami akan senang hati membantumu. Lalu... kapan kau siap memberitahu berita ini?”

“Kurasa saat ini juga aku sudah siap”

.  
.  
.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Komui berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa exorcist terpercaya yang tidak sedang menjalankan misi di ruangannya. Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda dan Noise Marie. Ditambah dua orang tim peneliti Reever dan Jhonny.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang Allen percaya untuk mengetahui kondisinya, dengan harapan agar tidak membocorkan informasi ini pada orang lain, karena belum saatnya diketahui oleh pihak Central dan membuat masalah menjadi lebih gawat.

Reaksi yang diberikan saat mereka mendengarnya sangat beragam. Lavi awalnya tidak berhenti tertawa, karena mengira semua itu hannya gurauan. Tawanya baru bisa dihentikan dengan pukulan keras Bookman sang guru. Muka Allen merah padam menahan malu, sementara Komui dan Bookman tampak sangat serius. Melihat ekspresinya itu merekapun sadar bahwa sang supervisor tidak sedang bercanda.

“Ja... jadi benar? Kau hamil Allen?” tanya Lenalee tak percaya dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan lemah.

**GUBRAK!!**

Tiba-tiba suara keras mengejutkan semuanya, Miranda jatuh pingsan. Buru-buru Marie menggotongnya ke sova tepat disebelah Allen. Sementara kaki Lavi melemas, membuatnya juga jatuh terduduk. Reever dan Jhonny hanya bisa melongo tak percaya. Sementara entah kenapa, wajah dan mata Lenalee tampak berbinar-binar.

“A... apa ini ada hubungannya dengan amukanmu pada Kanda kemarin?” tanya gadis bermata violet itu ragu.

Tapi membuat wajah pemuda berambut putih bertambah merah dan kembali mengangguk lemah, mengigit bibirnya dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Sungguh ekspresi memelas yang sangat menyayat hati, membuat Lenalee tak berani bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Namun Lavi tampaknya tak menyadarinya, kilatan aneh muncul di mata tunggalnya “Geezzz.... tak kusangka kau punya hubungan sejauh itu dengan Yuu! Ckckck... mustinya gunakan pengaman saat berhubungan, jadi tidak sampai kebobolan begini... tapiiii aku baru tahu kalau orientasimu kearah sana Moyashi-chan!? Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan? Apa kau sering melakukannya? Apa gaya ya...hmpf...mff!!”

Untung saja Bookman segera membungkam mulut bocor muridnya, memutus rentetan pertanyaan yang membuat pendengarnya juga merasa malu. Sementara wajah korban dari pertanyaan itu membiru dan sepertinya sebentar lagi, akan menyusul Miranda jatuh pingsan.

Kali ini Komui yang menjadi penyelamat, dengan memberikan penjelasan ilmiah, bagaimana peranan Innocent dan obat ramuannya mengawali semua kejadian ini.

Miranda yang sudah sadar dari pingsan, mendengar penjelasan Komui dan mulai berbicara, “Ma... maaf... ta... tapi... selamat ya... Allen-kun, beberapa bulan lagi kau... menjadi... seorang Ibu... anu.. eh... A... ayah.”

‘Seorang ayah’ kata-kata itu membuat hati Allen menjadi hangat, dengan semyum tulus dia berkata “Terimakasih banyak Miranda,”

Senyuman tulus itu menggerakkan hati teman-teman yang lain, mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum. “Kami tahu ini berat untukmu Allen... tapi jangan khawatir, kami akan selalu mendukungmu!” kata Jhonny mewakili semuanya.

“Kalian... Terimakasih banyak...” air mata haru tak mampu Allen bendung, merasa sangat bersyukur karena memiliki teman yang sangat baik.

Lenalee dan Miranda malah sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantu menjadi babysister, sementara Jhonny juga antusias ingin membuatkan baju dan seragam untuk bayi Allen nanti. Ditengah perbincangan hangat itu tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Komui dibuka dengan kasar.

BRUAK!!

“Disini kau rupanya Moyashi.” Ujar sosok tampan berambut panjang, berjalan masuk dengan wajah seramnya.

Begitu Lavi melihat sosok Kanda masuk, tangannya terlentang dan langsung melompat. Berniat untuk memeluk sambil berteriak, “Yuuu-chaan! Selamat yaa kau segera menjadi ayah!”

JDUK! Mugen dengan cepat mendarat di perut si rambut merah, membuatnya terjatuh dengan keras.

“Cih, berisik Kelinci Idiot!” bentak Kanda, yang kemudian menatap tajam pada Allen. Melihat banyaknya orang diruangan membuatnya sadar bahwa berita sudah menyebar. Tidak nampak ada yang sedih diantara mereka, juga kata-kata Lavi tadi, menunjukan bahwa sebuah keputusan sudah dibuat, Allen pasti ingin mempertahankan janin itu.

“Ooh Kanda! Kebetulan kau kemari, kami sudah membicarakan ten...” belum selesai Komui berbicara sang samurai langsung menyela,

“Apa tak ada cara untuk menggugurkanya?”

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening, wajah si pemuda berambut putih langsung memucat.

“Kanda! Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu?! Yang kita bicarakan ini anakmu!” teriak Lavi, tak menyangka Kanda memiliki hati setega itu.

“Be... betul Kanda-san! Kau tak boleh membunuhnya begitu saja,” tambah Jhonny, meski gemetar ketakutan. Karena merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat dari tubuh sang samurai.

“Cih... aku tak habis pikir, apa kalian sangat bodoh dan tidak sadar hah!? Saat ini kita sedang berperang! Musuh ada dimana-mana! Setiap hari saja kita susah payah berjuang untuk tetap hidup! Tak ada waktu untuk mengurusi hal seperti ini!”

Semuanya terdiam, perkataan Kanda memang sangat benar. Membesarkan seorang anak dalam situasi perang sangat sulit, apalagi dengan kedua orang tua yang bisa mati kapan saja,

PLAK!!! Tidak diduga Lenalee menampar pipi Kanda keras, air mata mengalir deras dari matanya.

“Ka... Kau... tak kusangka hatimu sedingin itu Kanda! Paling tidak pikirkan perasaan Allen! i... ini menyangkut nyawa seorang bayi tak berdosa!”

Kanda tak bergeming, hanya memberi tatapan tajam pada sang gadis “Hah! Anak? Kurasa kalian salah, itu tak lebih hanya sampah tak berguna yang akan menambah beban dan kelemahan saja, untuk apa dipertahankan.” ungkapnya sinis.

Mendengar itu Lavi yang semula terkapar di lantai menjadi sangat emosi, langsung bangkit untuk menarik kerah baju Kanda, berniat untuk memukulnya. Tetapi sang samurai tidak kalah cepat, sudah siap menghunus pedangnya.

“CUKUP! HENTIKAN!” Teriakan Allen menghentikan gerakan dua exorcist itu. Berdiri tegak dengan tatapan mata tak kalah tajam, tidak ada rasa takut maupun ragu di manik kelabunya, kedua tangan mengepal erat.

Cemas bila Allen kembali histeris dan mengamuk, Komui menengahi “Kalian semua tenanglah! Kami sudah membuat keputusan final akan mendukung Allen-kun mempertahankan kandungannya. Keputusan itu takkan berubah Kanda-kun,” ungkapnya tegas, disambut anggukan dari yang lain.

Melihat semua orang dalam ruangan sudah sepakat, Kanda menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, “Terserah! Teruskan saja kegilaan kalian ini!” ucapnya kesal sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah lebar.

“Fyuuh...” Komui bernafas lega, karena tidak terjadi perkelahian sengit didalam ruangannya. Lenalee dan Miranda memegang tangan Allen berusaha untuk menyemangati.

“Allen kau tak apa?” tanya Jhonny

“Jangan pikirkan kata-kata Kanda tadi” ujar Reever,

Allen mengangguk, meski begitu suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar “Iya... Aku baik-baik saja,”

Noise Marie mendekat dan mengacak rambut putih itu pelan, “Maafkan kelakuan Kanda... kurasa dia tak bermaksud buruk,”  
Allen menatap penuh tanya, “Aku akan bicara dengannya, kau tenanglah... pasti semua akan baik-baik saja,” Imbuh sang pria bertubuh tinggi gelap itu, untuk kemudian beranjak pergi, menyusul sang samurai temperamental.

~Bersambung~


	4. 4. Keputusan

**Chapter 4. Keputusan**

.

.

.

Sakit hati...

Dirasakan Allen Walker setelah mendengar ucapan Kanda untuk menggugurkan bayi mereka. Meski didepan orang lain dia berusaha tampak baik-baik saja, namun didalam hati sungguh terasa nyeri.Allen sepenuhnya mengerti, tidak mungkin berharap pada Kanda, karena diantara mereka hanya ada permusuhan, apalagi keberadaan janin dalam perutnya hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan.

Memang dirinya sudah bertindak egois dan tidak berpikir panjang. Bertahan pada keputusan yang nanti pasti akan merepotkan banyak pihak. Tetapi, Allen tidak sanggup harus membunuh sebuah nyawa  suci tanpa dosa, yang bahkan tak berharap untuk dilahirkan oleh orang aneh seperti dirinya.

Allen tahu benar bagaimana rasanya dibuang, ditinggalkan dan kesepian. Maka dia tidak akan membuat darah dagingnya mengalami hal sama. Anak didalam perutnya itu, akan menjadi satu-satunya keluarga, manusia yang  memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Meski mimpi itu sudah lama terkubur, namun memiliki keluarga adalah hal yang sangat diinginkanya.

Apalagi Allen sudah berjanji pada Mana, almarhum ayah angkat yang sangat disayanginya. Untuk terus berjalan kedepan apapun yang terjadi. Demi alasan kuat itulah dia akan mempertahankan anak didalam kandungannya meski harus berhadapan dengan seluruh dunia.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat latihan, Yuu Kanda tampak bermeditasi dengan gelisah.  Setelah kunjungannya ke kantor Komui, berbagai pikiran berkecamuk diotak, meski posisi lotusnya* terlihat sempurna kerutan tajam menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tidak lama kemudian Noise Marie datang menyusul untuk duduk disebelahnya. Meski exorcist bertubuh besar itu buta, tapi berkat pendengaran yang super, dia bisa bebas bergerak layakna orang normal.

 

Noise Marie sudah menganggap Kanda sebagai adiknya sendiri, apalagi hutang nyawanya pada pemuda asia itu sangatlah banyak. Mereka saling mengenal sejak 9 tahun yang lalu, melewati berbagai peristiwa bersama. Maka Marie paham benar, akan sifat dan perangai asli Kanda, juga masa lalunya yang sangat kelam.

Saat mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan dari Kanda yang membuat semua orang marah tadi, Marie merasa maklum. Dirinya yakin pasti ada alasan kuat dibalik semua kata-kata kejam itu. Oleh sebab itu sekarang dia duduk disini, bermaksud mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya Kanda inginkan dan berharap jika bisa meringankan masalah mereka.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, hingga akhirnya Kanda angkat bicara karena tak tahan akan aura penuh pertanyaan yang menguar dari sosok disebelahnya,  “Apa maumu!?” tanya sang pemuda asia tanpa membuka mata,

“Tidak ada, hanya ingin bermeditasi. Sudah lama aku tak melakukan ini....” jawab Marie sambil tersenyum simpul.

“Cih, Kau pikir aku bodoh apa? Jika ini tentang si Moyashi itu lagi, jangan bicara! karena aku tak peduli!”

“Orang lain mungkin percaya itu... tapi aku tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya Kanda... Jadi, bisa kau beritahu aku? apa yang sebenarnya kau khawatirkan? ”

“Huh...,” Kanda tak menjawab, hanya mendengus keras tanda kesal. Tapi Maie tidak menyerah dan kembali bertanya.

“Semuanya mendukung keputusan Allen-kun untuk mempertahankan bayi itu, kurasa itu adalah hal yang bagus... Black Order pasti akan lebih ceria dengan hadirnya seorang anak kecil.”

“Kalian memang sudah tidak waras hah!? Moyashi itu juga masih anak-anak! Dia bahkan belum berumur 17 tahun tahun! Apa nanti siap untuk menjadi orang tua!? Ini tidak sesederhana memelihara binatang! Butuh usaha yang keras untuk membesarkan seorang anak!”

“Tapi usia bukan masalah, saat inipun banyak pemuda seusianya sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Apalagi Allen-kun adalah orang yang kuat juga bertanggungjawab. Buktinya sekarang dia mampu menjadi Exorcist yang handal dan baik.”

“Che... bukan hanya kekuatan yang dibutuhkan untuk membesarkan seorang anak dengan baik Marie! Justru karena kuat sebagai Exorcist, kami harus pergi menjalankan misi berhari-hari bahkan bisa kapan saja mati, mana ada waktu untuk mengurus seorang bayi yang baru lahir.”

“Kau tak sendiri menghadapi ini Kanda, kami dengan senang hati akan membantu membesarkan anak itu...”

“Ya... dan suatu saat akan ada seorang bocah yang tak berhenti menangis karena orangtuanya mati, atau bahkan merubah si Moyashi menjadi Akuma, karena dia tak pernah bisa pulang lagi! Aku tak mau menambah tragedi di dunia yang sudah kacau ini.”

“Kurasa untuk saat ini pikiranmu itu terlalu jauh Kanda, yang kurasa kau hannya takut untuk memiliki kedekatan hubungan dengan seseorang. Apa yang terjadi dimasa depan nanti tidak selalu buruk asalkan kita punya harapan... cobalah berpikir positif...  anak yang lahir karena keajaiban Innocent, itu sebuah tanda, bahwa mungkin dewa mengirimnya untuk membawa harapan baru bagi kita di perang ini.”

“Cih... omonganmu itu cuma mimpi, yang kutahu kenyataan tak seindah itu.”

“Aku tahu ini berat dan tak adil untukmu Kanda. Tapi tolong pikirkan juga perasaan Allen, dia yang mendapat dampak terbesar dari semuanya... dan kau tak bisa lepas tangan begitu saja, karena bagaimanapun kalian sudah terperosok dalam satu lubang... hanya kau yang paling bisa membantu... setidaknya bicarakanlah baik-baik dengan Allen, dia sangat terluka dengan sikap dan perkataanmu tadi.”

“Heh kau bilang dia teluka karena sikapku? Kurasa kalianlah yang lebih menyakitinya dengan membiarkan dia melakukan tindakan bunuh diri ini.”

“Bunuh diri?  apa maksudmu? Kurasa Komui sudah menjelaskan bahwa kehamilan Allen aman untuk diteruskan?”

“Untuk berapa lama? Apa kau tak lihat tampang Moyashi itu sangat pucat! Wanita saja beresiko tinggi ketika hamil diusia sangat muda, apalagi dia laki-laki. Tubuhnya tak siap Marie! Bisa saja semakin lama bayi itu ada diperutnya akan menjadi parasit, sama seperti Innocent terkutuk ditangannya!” ujar Kanda geram, sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan dia melanjutkan “Memperpendek umur juga menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya dari dalam...”

Mendengar semua penjelasan itu Marie malah tersenyum “Tak kusangka... kau punya kepedulian yang begitu besarnya pada Allen,”

“Cih...” si exorcist Asia memalingkan wajahnya.

Noise Marie tersenyum lembut, menghela nafas lega dia berkata “Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, ada yang harus kuselesaikan...”

“Syuh! pergi sana! kau hannya mengganggu saja...” ujar Kanda menggerutu, sementara sang rekan tertawa kecil sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang latihan, memegangi earphone dileher yang digunakannya untuk merekam pembicaraan mereka tadi diam-diam.

.

.

Saat itu Allen sedang duduk bersama Lavi dan Lenalee di cafetaria, atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai aula makan. Karena ukuran ruangan yang sangat luas dan banyaknya orang yang berkumpul disana. Demi menghibur pemuda berambut putih yang tampak murung setelah mereka keluar dari kantor superfisor, kedua sahabat langsung berinisiatif membawanya mencari makanan.

Mengandalkan kemampuannya untuk mengenali suara, Noise Marie bisa dengan mudah menemukan Allen meski ruangan itu cukup bising. Berjalan mendekat, Lavi langsung menyambutnya dengan lambaian tangan dan teriakan keras “Marieee!!! Bergabunglah sini!!”

Exorcist buta itu kembali tersenyum, kemudian bergabung untuk duduk di meja makan “Kau baik-baik saja Allen?” tanyanya prihatin.

“Hmm... iya, aku tak apa-apa kok,”

“Kurasa tidak! Wajahmu terlihat sangat murung dari tadi,” kata Lenalee menyela, “Marie! Kau tahu dimana Kanda? Aku ingin menendangnya! Sungguh mahluk tak punya hati! Berani sekali dia bicara begitu!” sang gadis terlihat kesal.

Tidak ketinggalan Lavi mendukung, akhirnya mereka berdua sibuk berdiskusi tentang bagaimana caranya memberi pelajaran pada Yuu Kanda.

Marie menggelengkan kepala sambil kembali tersenyum, melepas earphone dilehernya “Yah... Kanda memang pantas Allen pukul, tapi sebelum itu lebih baik dengarkan ini... kurasa bisa meringankan pikiranmu...” ujarnya sambil menyodorkan alat pendengaran itu pada Allen, yang meski bingung, tetap memakai earphone dikepalanya dan berkonsentrasi mendengar isi rekaman.

Melihat itu penuh rasa heran, Lavi dan Lenalee meminta penjelasan. Marie menjawabnya dengan senyum mengembang “Nanti kalian juga akan tahu,”

Tidak lama, ekspresi terkejut menghiasi wajah pucat Allen yang buru-buru bangun. Mencopot earphone dan berlari keluar, bahkan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Jerry yang membawa setumpuk makanan pesanannya.

 “Allen! Kau mau kemana!? Tunggu aku!!” teriak Lenalee hendak menyusul

Tetapi Marie menghentikannya, “Kali ini biarkan mereka selesaikan masalah itu sendiri...” katanya sambil menyodorkan earphone yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Allen pada kedua orang exorcist.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP TAP...

Suara langkah kaki menggema disepanjang koridor, Allen berlari kencang menuju ruang latihan dimana Kanda bermeditasi dan kecewa karena ruangan itu kini kosong. Buru-buru dia berbalik arah kembali berlari menyusuri lorong, matanya menjelajah keseluruh penjuru, mencoba mencari sosok pemuda berambut panjang.

Ruang rekreasi, Aula pertemuan, perustakaan, laboratorium, bahkan sampai kekamar mandi, namun hasil pencariannya nihil. Beberapa saat kemudian sampailah dia pada pilihan terakhir, kamar tidur. Perlu melewati tangga menara headquarter yang berbentuk spiral untuk sampai kesana, disitulah terlihat Kanda sedang berjalan diseberang, tepatnya dibagian bawah dari anak tangga yang Allen pijak.

“Kanda!!! Tunggu sebentar!!!”

Terkejut akan suara teriakan, sang pemuda Asia menghentikan langkah dan menoleh, “Che...apa maumu Moyashi?.”

“Hosh... Kita... Hosh... harus bicara....” ujar Allen ngos-ngosan, seraya mengatur nafas yang sesak setelah berlari kencang.

“Tak ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu.” Kanda membuang muka, kembali berjalan lebih cepat.

“Hei! Tunggu!” si pemuda berambut putih berlari lagi, berusaha menyusul meski posisi mereka berseberangan, “Kalau kau tak mau bicara setidaknya dengarkan aku!!! Eh Bakandaaa!!!” merasa tak dihiraukan ia berteriak dan terus bicara dengan suara keras.

“Dengar ya, aku sudah berpikir dengan serius tentang masalah ini... dan aku akan tetap pada keputusanku.” Lalu Allen mengungkapkan semuanya, segala kegelisahan dan penderitaan karena hidup sebatang kara. Karenanya saat keajaiban memberikan seorang keluarga padanya, hal itu tidak akan dia sia-siakan.

Meski Kanda tetap berjalan dengan lambat, Ia mendengarkan semua ungkapan itu, membuat Allen semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Hingga tangga hampir mencapai lantai dasar dan Kanda menghentikan langkahnya. Posisi mereka masih tetap sama, berada di sisi tangga yang berseberangan.

Sang Samurai membalikan tubuh, menatap wajah pemuda berambut putih yang dengan penuh percaya diri berseru “Aku tidak akan menyerah Kanda! Aku akan terus berjalan kedepan apapun yang terjadi! ”

Entah kenapa, pemandangan yang dilihat Yuu Kanda saat ini terlihat begitu berbeda. Allen Walker berdiri membelakangi sebuah jendela besar yang meloloskan sejumlah besar sinar matahari pagi. Bias cahaya dan hembusan angin lembut, membuat sosok berambut putih itu bersinar, layaknya seorang malaikat. Sorot mata berwarna kelabu itu juga sarat akan keyakinan dan kepercayaan penuh, sontak membuat sosok gelap sang samurai terpana dalam diam.

Kanda tidak berdaya menghadapi semua keteguhan dan keyakinan dalam diri Allen, entah itu kata-kata yang membuatnya tersentuh, atau terpukau oleh pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Kanda hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam, tanpa memberi bantahan membirkan si rambut putih melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. “Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan...aku tak akan ikut campur lagi,”

Seketika mata kelabu berbinar “Jadi kau setuju?” tanya Allen penuh harap,

“Terserah padamu... tapi, jangan berharap aku akan membantu,” jawab sang samurai sebelum pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Allen yang tersenyum dengan perasaan lega.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, setiap pagi secara rutin, Allen akan mampir ke ruang kesehatan untuk pengecekan kondisi tubuh. Hal itu dilakukan untuk memastikan kesehatannya, tim peneliti yang dikepalai oleh Reever Wenham, juga sibuk mengembangkan vitamin dan obat, yang mampu mengurangi morning sickness. Sebenarnya pengembangan vitamin itu hendak dilakukan oleh Komui, tapi hampir semua orang tidak mempercayainya lagi, karena takut kejadian _malpraktek_ terulang.

Kebiasaan baru Allen memakan daun teh mentah masih rutin dilakukan, namun berusaha untuk dikurangi. Karena selain Jerry yang mengeluh akan krisis teh di cafetaria, Suster kepala juga menyuruhnya untuk mengkonsumsi makanan lain, yang lebih bergizi seperti buah dan sayur. Masalah buah Allen masih bisa menerima, tapi tidak untuk sayuran. Karena sejak awal dia tidak doyan makan sayuran, seringkali Allen menyingkirkan sayuran dari makanannya.

Setelah berbicara dengan Kanda mood Allen membaik, terlihat jelas dari senyum yang mengembang lebar dan membuat semuanya merasa lega. Terutama Lavi dan Lenalee yang mendapat kesempatan untuk mendengarkan rekaman pembicaraan antara Noise Marie dan Kanda. Mereka tidak  menyangka bahwa dibalik perkataan kasarnya sang samurai sebenarnya bermaksud baik.

Hal itu membuat Lenalee sangat bersemangat untuk membuat Allen dan Kanda berbaikan, agar hubungan diantara keduanya semakin dekat. Tentu saja si Bookman junior mendukung, karena hal itu pasti akan sangat menarik. Sayangnya Yuu Kanda salah satu target operasi,  saat ini sedang pergi jauh demi menjalankan misi solo bersama para Finder saja. Rencana penyatuan itu terpaksa ditunda.  

.

.

Seperti pada pagi itu, Allen telah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan dan langsung pergi menuju cafetaria bersama Lenalee. Sejak mengetahui kondisi kehamilannya, Lenalee menjadi sangat perhatian dan selalu antusias menemani untuk melakukan pengecekan di ruang kesehatan. Keduanya berbincang ringan sepanjang jalan dan tidak menyadari sebuah benda melayang dengan cepat kearah mereka.

WUUUSHHHH... TEPLAK!

“AUW!! ADUH!!” teriak Allen kesakitan saat benda berwarna kuning sukses menabrak kepalanya.

“Allen! Kau tak papa?” tanya Lenalee cemas, sambil memegangi bahu sang pemuda agar tidak jatuh.

“Aish...apa ini?... Eh!? TIMCAMPY!!!!” Allen langsung memeluk golem keemasan itu dan menempelkannya ke pipi sambil menangis haru “Aku Kangen sekali padamuuu!!!”

Lenalee yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil, tapi sesuatu mengingatkannya, “Timcampy ada disini, apa berarti Para Jenderal sudah kembali dari pertemuan di _Central_?”

“Eeh?... be.. berarti... guru...” seketika wajah Allen pucat, baru sadar jika Timcampy tidak pernah berpisah dari Masternya, berarti Jenderal Cross sudah kembali.

Kondisi kehamilannya yang aneh pasti akan diketahui, tidak bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan sang guru  menanggapi hal itu. Merasa belum siap, Allen memutuskan untuk kabur, sembunyi sementara waktu harus dilakukan, sebelum mentalnya siap menghadapi sikap eksentrik gurunya.

“Allen! Kau mau kemana?” teriak Lenalee melihat sang pemuda berambut putih berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan mereka.

“Ada yang harus kulakukan, aku pergi dulu!” jawab Allen diikuti oleh Timcampy yang langsung bertengger dipuncak kepalanya.

.

.

Yuu Kanda baru saja pulang dari misi kecilnya, dianggap kecil karena tak ada keberadaan Innocent disana, hanya beberapa akuma berlevel rendah yang dengan mudah dapat dibantai, tetapi cukup manjur untuk menyalurkan stress. Setelah menyerahkan laporan, dengan langkah panjang dia berjalan menuju kamar dan sampai di sebuah lorong yang berbelok.

“AaKh!...” ternyata dari arah yang berlawanan Allen muncul sambil berlari dan nyaris menabrak, untung dengan reflek Kanda bisa menghindar, akibatnya si pemuda berambut putih hampir jatuh tertelungkup dilantai. Tapi Kanda dengan cepat menarik bagian belakang baju rompi yang digunakan Allen, menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

“Gunakan matamu, baka Moyashi.” Ucapnya dingin, seraya menarik tubuh limbung Allen hingga tegak berdiri lagi.

“Aish... untung saja... Maaf aku sedang buru-buru,” ujar Allen sambil menunduk, matanya melebar saat menyadari sosok sang penolong “Eh? Kanda? Kau baru kembali dari misi?”

“Che...bukan urusanmu.” Jawab sang pemuda asia judes, pergi dengan wajah masam membuat Allen mengerucutkan mulutnya kesal. Tapi Timcampy merasa tersinggung Allennya yang manis diperlakukan dingin begitu, golem emas itupun melesat cepat berniat menghantam kepala  keras sang samurai. Namun golem hitam milik Kanda langsung pasang badan dan berusaha melindungi tuannya, jadilah kedua robot canggih itu berkelahi. Allen berusaha melerai mereka hingga sebuah ide muncul dikepala.

“Tunggu Kanda! Bisa tolong kau sembunyikan aku?”

Kanda menghentikan langkahnya sambil membalikan badan, “Hah? Apa maksudmu?”

“Kumohon...tolonglah...guru Cross sudah kembali, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya”

Sang Samurai memberinya tatapan tajam lalu berkata “Moyashi pengecut sepertimu sembunyi saja di kebun sana.”

“Aku bukan pengecut! Hanya saja butuh waktu untuk me...”

“Tak ada hubungannya denganku.” Kanda memotong perkataanya dan kembali berjalan,

“Hei! Dengarkan kalau orang bicara!” teriak Allen kesal sambil menarik lengan baju sang pemuda berambut panjang.

“Apa sih masalahmu! Jangan tarik-tarik!”

Dua orang itu akhirnya bertengkar, seperti golem mereka.  Allen semakin keras mencengkeram lengan Kanda dan sang samurai malah menarik kerah bajunya hendak memukul. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

“Ckckck...baru kutinggal sebentar kau sudah membuat masalah murid bodoh!”

DHEG!

Dengan gerakan terpatah-patah kepala Allen menengok, mendapati gurunya Cross Marian berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, menghisap rokoknya santai.

“Gu... guru...”

“Apa yang kau ributkan dengan gadis kecil sepertinya?” tanya sang guru sambil menyeringai.

Tidak terima disebut ‘gadis kecil’ Kanda langsung maju menghadangnya dengan geram, “Apa kau bilang!?”

“Oh... meski wajah kesalmu cukup menarik, sayangnya aku tak berminat pada mahluk bergender tak jelas sepertimu bocah...”

“KAU!!!” sang samurai bertambah kesal dan menghunus pedangnya, tapi Allen berusaha menahannya.

“Tunggu-tunggu! sabar Kanda!” Akhirnya Allen malah sibuk menahan Kanda agar tidak berkelahi dengan sang guru dan lagi-lagi sosok yang familiar muncul.

“Yuu-kun!! Apa itu kau nak?” Dari arah berlawanan muncul Jendral Tiedol bersama Noise Marie dibelakangnya “Aah Marian! Kau ada disini rupanya!”

Saat itu Allen benar-benar merasakan suatu firasat buruk dan Kanda yang terlihat kaget langsung berhenti memberontak.

“Aah... Allen-kun, kau juga ada. Senang sekali kita sekeluarga bisa berkumpul disini,” Tiedol mengusap air mata harunya dengan saputangan yang entah ia dapat darimana.

“Yang jelas aku tak termasuk dalam keluarga bodohmu itu Froi.” Jawab Cross, menghembuskan asap rokok berbentuk lingkaran besar dari hidungnya.

“Oh jangan berkata begitu Marian, bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan berbesanan?”

“Kau sedang mabuk apa? Siapa yang mau berbesan denganmu?”

“Waah jangan begitu... kita berdua akan segera menjadi kakek... Bukankah Allen-kun sedang mengandung anak dari Yuu-kun, Itu artinya kita akan jadi keluarga kan?”

UHUK!! Tak disangka Cross tersedak asap rokoknya sendiri, “AHAHAHAHA... Mengandung!? Perlu kau tahu Froi, murid bodohku itu laki-laki. Justru aku yang curiga apa bocah cantik disana itu benar-benar lelaki tulen?”

“Grrr...” Kanda mengeram menahan amarah, ingin sekali ia memukul sang Jenderal berambut merah, tapi kali ini Marie menahan tubuh juga membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan. Sementara wajah Allen sudah pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin, kejadian itu bertambah parah saat Timcampy menghentikan perkelahiannya dengan golem hitam, malah terbang rendah dan berakhir menempel di perut Allen, jari-jari kecilnya tampak mengelus perut sang pemuda perlahan, seolah merasakan sesuatu didalam sana.

Melihat itu tawa Cross berhenti, rasa terkejut terpampang jelas diwajah. Dia memandang sang murid dengan ekspresi horor, “Apa maksudnya ini semua...Allen?”

GLEK Allen menelan ludah, sementara Kanda melotot tajam pada Noise Marie yang menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum “Maaf aku memberi tahu guru kita, tapi cepat atau lambat beliau akan tahu kan?” katanya santai.

Mendapati tatapan penuh intimidasi dari gurunya, tanpa sadar Allen berusaha sembunyi di belakang tubuh Kanda, merapat dan kembali mencengkeram lengannya erat.

Tiedol tersenyum lebar, “Aaw...kau lihat mereka Marian, sangat menggemaskan... aah gejolak cinta dimasa muda,” mendengar itu Cross tambah melotot dan mereka bedua langsung mengambil jarak beberapa langkah.

“Hahaha...mereka malu-malu...” tambah sang jenderal berambut ikual itu lagi, tanpa menyadari aura mencekam yang sudah menyelimuti mereka berlima.

Allen merasa sulit bernafas didalam atmosfer yang begitu berat, hingga  suara pengumuman yang terdengar dari speaker menyelamatkan dirinya,

_~Kepada Jenderal Cross dan Tiedol, harap datang ke ruangan superfisor! Sekali lagi...Pada...~_

Mendengar itu Jenderal Tiedol langsung mengajak Cross untuk bergegas, tapi sebelum Allen sempat menarik nafas lega gurunya berkata, “Kau harus menjelaskan masalah ini nanti, Muridku yang bodoh.”

Melihat sang Exorcist berambut putih terlihat sangat cemas, Kanda menjadi geram “Che...kau bilang akan terus lanjut berjuang Moyashi, kenapa sekarang nyalimu jadi ciut seperti itu?”

“Tapi kau tak tahu betapa mengerikannya hal yang bisa guru Cross lakukan!”

“Alasan! Katamu kau siap menghadapi apapun, lagipula meski selama ini gurumu bertindak keterlaluan, buktinya kau masih bisa bertahan hidup. Terima satu atau dua pukulan lagi tak masalah kan?”

“Ingat kau tak sendiri Allen, ada kami yang siap membantumu,” ujar Marie menambahkan, sambil tersenyum dan memegang pundak si pemuda berambut putih penuh keyakinan. Meski merasa terkejut dengan kata-kata Kanda yang tampak memiliki maksud untuk menyemangatinya dan hal itu sukses menambah kekuatan bagi Allen, ia tak akan ragu dalam menghadapi sang guru nanti.

.

Menjelang waktu makan malam, para Jenderal baru selesai melakukan pertemuan dengan superfisor. Saat itu Allen sedang duduk dikamarnya bersama Lavi dan Lenalee, yang berusaha menghibur begitu mereka mendengar berita bahwa Jenderal Cross sudah kembali. Sejak tadi Timcampy juga terus menempel diperutnya. Meski Allen berusaha melepaskannya, golem kecil itu selalu kembali ketempat semula.

JEKLEK! Suara pintu dibuka, menampakan sosok Jenderal berambut merah yang langsung berseru, “Lavi, Lenalee bisa kalian tinggalkan kami sebentar?”

Lenalee dan Lavi pun saling bertukar pandang, namun mereka terpaksa pergi setelah mengucap salam singkat pada Allen dan gurunya. Cross sendiri langsung mendudukan diri disebuah kursi dan mulai menghisap rokoknya.

“Fyuuhh... Komui sudah menceritakan garis besarnya padaku... chk... dimana sih otakmu!? kali ini kau benar-benar terlibat masalah yang parah... dasar murid bodoh, ceroboh!”

“Paling tidak aku tak meninggalkan hutang dimana-mana...” gerutu Allen kesal

“Itu lain masalah... heh jika tau orientasimu begitu, dari dulu kau sudah kubimbing agar ‘lurus’,”

“Membimbing? asal guru tahu saja ya selama menjadi muridmu aku sudah cukup trauma dengan kelakuan ‘lurus’mu di setiap tempat hiburan! dan yang terpenting orientasiku tidak menyimpang!”

Sang guru malah tersenyum mengejek “Hoo tidak menyimpang ya? jadi karena itu kau tidur dengan bocah berwajah seperti perempuan itu? Jika iya harusnya dia yang hamil, bukannya kau! Dasar Idiot!”

Wajah Allen memerah karena menahan malu dan marah, “Apa!? Perlu guru catat ya! kami melakukannya karena terpengaruh obat! Itu tidak sengaja!! dan lagi, meski Kanda berwajah lebih cantik dari pria kebanyakan dia masih jauh lebih baik dari guru yang mata keranjang sepertimu!”

“Heh dan kini kau membelanya,”

“Aku tak membela siapapun! Aku hanya bicara fakta!” nada bicara Allen semakin meninggi, dia sampai bangkit dari duduknya dan menunjuk-nunjuk sang guru kesal.

“Cih... sudahlah aku tak peduli dengan kekasih kecilmu itu... yang pasti aku mau bertanya, kau yakin akan mempertahankan kandunganmu?” wajah Cross terlihat sangat serius dan seketika Allen menghentikan teriakan kesalnya.

“Apa kau tahu jika pihak Central mulai mencurigaimu memiliki hubungan dengan para Noah, karena kau bisa mengendalikan ‘White Ark’? dan kondisimu saat ini bukanlah berita yang menyenangkan,”

Allen terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali bicara “Guru... aku tahu ini terdengar egois... tapi aku ingin mempertahankanya, anak ini adalah darah dagingku” Mata kelabunya memancarkan semangat dan keteguhan yang kuat “Aku tau betapa sakitnya kehilangan dan aku tak mau mengalaminya lagi! Selama ini aku selalu berjuang bertaruh nyawa menyelamatkan roh para akuma, kali ini aku akan berjuang untuk mempertahankan dan menjaga nyawa anak tak berdosa ini!”

Cross Marian membisu, beberapa tahun dirinya lewati sebagai guru sang pemuda berambut putih, dia paham benar jika keputusan Allen kali ini sudah bulat dan tidak bisa dirubah lagi, “Hah... dari dulu kau memang keras kepala, jadi meski aku memaksamu pun takkan ada hasilnya...”, ujar Cross sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Mata Allen melebar, tak percaya jika gurunya menyerah dengan begitu mudah pada keputusan itu, “Maksud guru?”

“Untuk kali ini kubiarkan kau melakukan apa yang menjadi kemauanmu bocah.” dan sang Jenderal pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Allen yang melongo tak percaya.

“Kurasa ini akan menarik.” Gumam Cross pelan, bibirnya menyeringai lebar saat keluar dari kamar sang murid.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Allen hendak melakukan pemeriksaan rutin dan sangat terkejut mendapati gurunya berada di ruang perawatan dengan menggunakan jubah putih ala dokter. Timcampy tampak senang melihat penampilan baru sang master dan memilih bertengger di pundak sang Jenderal, membuat Allen merasa terkhiananti, “Apa yang guru lakukan disini?”

“Aku sudah memutuskan untuk sementara bergabung dalam tim dokter, tentunya demi mengawasi perkembangan kesehatan satu-satunya muridku tersayang, jadi kali ini aku yang akan melakukan pemeriksaan padamu.”

“Eeeeh???” rasa terkejut tak bisa ditutupi, Allen heran kenapa sang guru yang biasanya cuek mau bersusah payah seperti itu, firasat akan adanya hal yang tidak beres pun muncul.

Dugaanya itu terbukti, karena selama pemeriksaan Allen benar-benar merasa dilecehkan secara verbal oleh pertanyan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang guru, “Ck...Apa kalian tak mengenal yang namanya kondom? Hah bisa sampai bunting seperti ini... dasar bocah penuh hormon yang idiot.”

Apalagi saat beberapa perawat, suster kepala, para dokter lain dan Lavi yang saat itu hadir menemaninya, malah tertawa hingga terbahak-bahak, oh Allen benar-benar menangis dalam hati. Penyiksaan tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Cross juga memutuskan untuk menyusun menu khusus yang berisi sayuran segar dan ikan mentah. Juga mulai menyuntikan hormon secara rutin agar perkembangan sang  janin lebih sehat. Karena meski Innocent sudah merubah beberapa organ dalam tubuhnya, tapi kebutuhan akan hormon pertumbuhan belum bisa dipenuhinya dan setiap kali mendapat suntikan, Allen selalu merasa mual dan pusing.

Ternyata bukan hannya Allen yang mendapat kesulitan dengan antusiasme para Jenderal, Kanda bernasib sama, karena Froi Tiedol tak berhenti menceramahinya tentang bagaimana cara menjadi Ayah yang baik dan bertanggungjawab. Sungguh dia sudah menolak, berusaha membantah sang guru habis-habisan, tapi orang tua yang satu itu tak pernah menyerah dan terus mengikutinya kemana saja. Kanda kehabisan tempat sembunyi di _Headquarter_ , oleh karenanya dia memutuskan untuk datang ke kantor Komui demi meminta misi ke tempat yang jauh.

.

.

“TIDAAaaaK!!” suara teriakan Allen membahana di seluruh cafetaria saat Lenalee membujuknya untuk meminum segelas jus mencurigakan berwarna keunguan.

“Ayolah Allen, ini sangat bagus buat kesehatanmu...”

“Tapi Lenalee... rasanya tidak enak! Aku sudah muak meminumnya beberapa hari ini... kumohooon... aku tak sanggup lagi...” katanya dengan wajah memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi iba.

“Haah... baiklah aku menyerah, hari ini kau tidak usah meminumnya,”

Jus berwarna ungu itu sebenarnya berisi sayuran, ditambah multivitamin hasil penemuan tim peneliti yang dibantu oleh Cross. Jus itu masuk dalam menu harian yang harus dimakan Allen, tapi rasanya sangatlah tidak enak dan membuat perutnya terasa aneh. Lenalee dan Lavi berusaha membujuknya untuk mengkonsumsi jus itu secara rutin, tapi seringkali  gagal karena tidak tega melihat wajah memelas Allen.

Kabar itu sampai ditelinga sang superfisor dan membuatnya sangat prihatin. Dibawah bujukan sang adik, Komui pun berpikir keras bagaimana membuat Allen mau sukarela meminum Jusnya. Saat itulah Kanda datang, “Cepat beri aku misi Komui! Aku sudah hampir gila diikuti orang tua aneh itu!” teriaknya dengan muka garang.

Melihat muka sangar sang samurai, langsung memunculkan suatu ide dikepala Komui, “Waah tak kusangka Jenderal Tiedol begitu mengganggumu... tapi baiklah aku akan segera mengatur sebuah misi yang jauh untukmu, tapi ada hal kecil yang harus kau lakukan sebelum itu.” Ujarnya dengan mata berkilat.

Kanda terdiam, namun merasa tidak punya pilihan lagi, iapun menyanggupinya “...., Che baiklah. Cepat katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?”

Komui tersenyum lebar dan entah kenapa seketika Kanda merasa menyesal “Kau lihat botol berisi jus itu? Kau hanya harus membuat Allen mau meminumnya sampai habis.”

“Tak ada tugas yang lebih penting apa?! Hal remeh seperti itu, tinggal tuang saja jus dimulutnya si rakus itu pasti langsung menelannya.” Ujar sang samurai tak percaya.

“Tapi kami tak mau membuatnya tersedak Kanda! Karena ini tugas yang remeh kuharap kau bisa dengan cepat melakukannya. Setelah itu baru kita bicarakan mengenai misimu.”

Mendengar itu akhirnya Kanda terpaksa mengalah dan mengambil botol berisi Jus,

“Oh ya jangan berpikir untuk membuangnya ya... karena dengan memeriksa Allen kami akan tahu apa Allen sudah meminumnya atau belum,” tambah Komui dengan senyum ramah.

Dalam hati Kanda merasa kesal, tapi hal kecil seperti itu dia yakin pasti bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Apalagi ini akan menguntungkannya, demi bisa segera mendapat misi dan menjauh dari Tiedol yang menyebalkan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan sang pemuda berambut putih, yang sedang asik menikmati sepiring cake buah di meja cafetaria bersama Miranda.

“Oi Moyashi!”

“Ung hahafa BaKafda,” jawab Allen masih dengan mulut yang penuh cake,

Kanda memandangnya jijik “Telan makananmu sebelum bicara idiot! Ini Komui menyuruhmu meminumnya,” katanya sambil meletakkan botol berisi jus diatas meja.

“Mahaf... mahaf,” Allen menelan makanannya dan dengan penasaran membuka botol itu, tapi begitu ia melihat isinya langsung ditutup lagi “Ugh... tidak usah terimakasih.”

“Cih...itu hanya jus kan, cepat minum saja! Seperti kau tidak rakus saja...”

“Siapa yang rakus! Aku makan banyak karena Innocent parasitku dan aku tak mau meminum jus laknat itu... asal kau tahu ya rasanya sangat tidak enak,”

“Aku tak peduli! Cepat diminum, atau aku akan memaksamu!”

“Memaksaku? Heh silahkan kalau kau bisa!” jawab Allen meremehkan,

Kanda pun segera bertindak, menarik kerah baju Allen dengan tangan kanan dan mengambil botol dengan tangan kiri, hendak menuang isinya ke mulut si pemuda berambut putih. Tapi Allen berontak dan menendang keras,

“Augh!” gerutu Kanda saat merasakan sakit di kakinya, kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Allen untuk melarikan diri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya “Weeek!”

Terbakar amarah, sang samurai langsung mengejarnya meninggalkan Miranda yang sudah menangis kebingungan melihat kerubutan mereka berdua dan para finder yang hanya bisa geleng kepala.

“Baka Moyashi! Kemari kau!” teriak Kanda tapi tak dipedulikan dan Allen terus berlari tak tentu arah. Akibatnya mereka sampai di sebuah gudang yang sudah lama tak dipakai. Kanda berhasil menarik baju Allen dari belakang dan membuatnya terjatuh diatas tumpukan kardus bekas, buru-buru dia tuangkan isi botol kedalam mulut sang korban.

BRUUSSHHH!!! Tak disangka Allen malah menyemburkan jus yang ada dimulut, tepat kewajah Kanda dan hendak kabur lagi sambil mengaktifkan Crown Clownnya.

Sementara sang samurai yang menjadi target penyemburan, tambah marah dan menghunus pedangnya. Perkelahian diruangan yang sempit itu menguntungkan Kanda yang kini berhasil membelit Allen dengan Jubah Innocentnya sendiri dan menguncinya ketembok dengan menggunakan mugen. Tapi meski terdesak, exorcist berambut putih tetap menunjukkan perlawanan dan sorot mata yang menantang membuat sang samurai semakin terprofokasi.

Hal yang sangat tak diduga adalah saat Kanda meminum sisa Jus yang ada didalam botol, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke mulut Allen, mencoba meminumkannya langsung dari mulut kemulut.

“Ung!!! Ummph!!!” teriak si rambut putih tertahan, berusaha melepaskan diri tapi tak bisa. Sementara Kanda terus menekan mulutnya, hingga akhirnya jus itu tertelan sampai habis, barulah ia dilepaskan.

“Hah rasakan itu, akhirnya kau meminumnya juga Moyashi idiot,” kata Kanda sambil menyeringai, apalagi melihat wajah Allen yang merah padam, seringainya bertambah lebar.

Pemuda berambut putih cuma bisa berdiri mematung, memandangi Kanda yang pergi begitu saja sambil membawa botol kosong. Begitu sadar dari rasa syoknya, Allen langsung jatuh merosot ketanah dan berteriak keras.

“BAKANDAAA BRENGSEEEEK!!!”

 

~Bersambung~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posisi lotus* : posisi duduk bersila dengan punggung tegak dan kedua tangan menengadah keatas ditumpukan diatas lutut.


	5. 5. Keinginan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura-sensei
> 
> Rating : T++
> 
> Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker
> 
> Warning : YAOI, Gaje, OOC and Typo

**Chapter 5. Keinginan**

 

"Ngh...aah...uuh..."

Sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menggelitik bagian belakang leher dan telinga seorang pemuda, membuat pemuda berambut putih tersebut mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

Cengkraman erat juga dirasakan dibagian perut dan pinggul, membuat dia susah bergerak diposisinnya yang saat ini tengkurap sambil mendekap sebuah bantal erat-erat. Kecupan dan hisapan terus dirasakan diseluruh punggung juga pundak telanjangnya, sungguh membuat bulu kuduk menjadi meremang.

Ia pun menengok kebelakang dan mendapati seraut wajah tampan yang tak asing tersenyum sinis sembari berkata, 'Che...kau berisik Moyashi...'

Kedua pupil mata berwarna kelabu melebar, entah kenapa udara di tenggorokannya terasa panas dan membuatnya tercekat membuat wajah pucatnya membru, satu hal yang dia langsung lakukan adalah, berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

GUBRAK!

Allen Walker pemuda berusia 15 tahun bangun dari tidurnya dengan cara yang tidak elit yaitu jatuh dari ranjang. Untung tubuhnya tak terluka karena terbungkus oleh selimut tebal. Lagi-lagi mimpi akan 'kejadian waktu itu' membuat istirahatnya tidak nyenyak.

"Sial!" gerutunya

.

Beberapa minggu sudah berlalu sejak insiden pelecehan yang dilakukan Kanda dengan meminumkan Jus secara paksa dan si pelaku kabur begitu saja menjalankan misi entah dimana sebelum ia sempat membalaskan dendam dan menghajarnya. Anehnya seiring semakin lama Kanda pergi, mimpi akan potongan 'adegan ranjang' yang pernah mereka lewati bersama itu tiba-tiba sering muncul beberapa hari terakhir, menambah kesal hatinya. Apalagi karena tak mendapat kabar sama sekali tentang keberadaan sang samurai hingga sekarang entah kapan dia akan kembali.

Berkat saran dari Cross kini ia dilarang untuk menjalankan kegiatan ekstrim seperti misi atau latihan fisik, karena usia kandungannya masih tergolong muda dan rentan. Terkurung di Headquarter tanpa bisa melakukan apapun membuat stressnya menumpuk. Juga didukung dengan menu makanan yang semakin menyiksa, kini ia tak berani menolak meminum jus sayuran yang dibencinya, takut Komui menyuruh orang lain memaksanya minum dengan cara yang diprakarsai oleh samurai bodoh bernama Yuu Kanda yaitu dari mulut ke mulut.

"Aaargggh! Bakanda bodoh! Idiot! Mesum! Penjahat!" mengingatnya membuat Allen lagi-lagi naik pitam dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal dan mulai mengumpat tak jelas.

.

.

.

"HUATSYIM!"

Dilain tempat tampak seorang pemuda asia berambut panjang sedang berjalan bersama kedua rekannya yang berseragam hitam di sebuah jalanan kota Roma yang sepi.

"Wah...tumben kau bersin Kanda! Padahal cuaca cerah begini." ujar salah satu rekannya yang menggunakan tutup kepala dengan lonceng yang menggantung di ujungnya.

"Cih...berisik kau Daisya," jawabnya sambil melotot tajam dan rekan lainnya yang bertubuh lebih gemuk pun bicara dengan wajah cerah.

"Oh! Kudengar kita bisa tiba-tiba bersin lho! Jika ada orang yang sedang membicarakan diri kita!"

"Ahahaha kurasa kau benar Chaoji! Pasti disuatu tempat ada yang sedang mengumpat Kanda dengan kesal karena perilakunya yang benar-benar jelek!"

Mendengar itu urat kepala berbentuk perempatan jalan muncul dikepala Kanda, tanpa basa-basi langsung saja dia menghunus Mugen.

"HYAAAAA! LARIIII CHAOJI! Kita akan dibantaiii!" Kedua rekannya pun langsung ambil langkah seribu sebelum ditebas oleh pedang sang samurai.

"Che...dasar pengecut..." gumamnya kesal. Sekarang ia berjalan sendiri menuju tempat penginapan mereka hanya untuk sekedar mengambil barang, setelah ini dia akan melanjutkan misi estafet berikutnya di Prancis. Sudah sebulan lebih ia sengaja tak kembali ke Headquarter karena Jenderal Tiedol masih ada disana dan sebisa mungkin ia tak mau menemui orangtua cerewet itu.

Tapi kata-kata rekannya tadi membuat dia teringat akan teriakan kesal dan wajah merah padam dari seorang Exorcist berambut putih yang sudah dia paksa untuk meminum jus yang sangat tidak enak dengan mulutnya beberapa minggu lalu. Mengingat wajah naas sang Moyashi membuatnya menyeringai. Dalam hatinya Kanda sama sekali tak merasa bersalah toh itu semua dilakukan karena perintah dari Komui. Lagipula mereka sudah pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu, jadi satu atau dua ciuman tak masalah, apalagi demi mendapat sebuah misi yang menguntungkannya.

.

.

.

"Allen...Badanmu panas!" teriak Lenalee panik saat ia memegang dahi sang pemuda yang saat itu sedang duduk bersamanya di ruang cafetaria, sejak tadi pagi ia merasa ada yang aneh karena Allen terlihat seperti orang linglung, pucat dan dan makan dengan sangat lambat.

"Ungh...aku tak apa-apa kok, jangan khawatir." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lemah dan lanjut mengigit sebuah sadwich sayuran perlahan,

"Ukh..." tapi tiba-tiba wajah Allen membiru dan ia spontan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan, Lenalee yang cemas mengikutinya sampai di sebuah toilet yang sepi.

"HOOOEEEKH!" terdengar suara orang muntah-muntah dari dalam sebuah bilik, Lenalee hanya bisa menunggu di depan pintu dengan cemas karena toilet itu khusus untuk laki-laki. Ia heran karena sudah beberapa lama Morning Sickness Allen berhenti berkat obat yang diberikan oleh Cross, tapi saat ini gejala itu muncul lagi. Beberapa lama ia menunggu sampai tak terdengar suara apapun didalam kamar mandi tapi sang pemuda tak juga keluar.

"Allen...kau baik-baik saja?...Aku masuk ya..." ujarnya nekat masuk kedalam dan sangat terkejut melihat Allen jatuh pingsan tergeletak dilantai. Segera dengan cekatan ia membawa pemuda itu ke ruang perawatan, meski ia perempuan sebagai seorang Exorcist tenaganya sangat kuat membawa Allen dipunggungnya adalah hal yang mudah dilakukannya.

Sesampainya di ruang perawatan suster kepala segera memeriksanya, Jenderal Cross juga segera melakukan tindakan untuk menurunkan demamnya dengan menyuntikan obat, tapi tak sepenuhnya berhasil suhu tubuh Allen masih tergolong tinggi untuk ukuran orang sehat saat dia masih tak sadarkan diri, beberapa kali ia meracau "Ungh...Ba...Kaa...nda.." sambil menggerukkan giginya. Meski ucapannya tak jelas tapi Lenalee bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkan,

'Jangan-jangan Allen sampai demam karena rindu pada Kanda!' batinnya, tanpa dia ketahui jika sebenarnya sang pemuda sedang bermimpi berkelahi dengan seorang monster berambut hitam panjang bernama BaKanda. Segera gadis muda itu berlari menuju kantor sang kakak meminta bantuan untuk menghubungi rekan Exoristnya di tempat misi.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala tampak sedang bersembunyi disebuah reruntuhan bangunan bersama beberapa finder yang menyertainya. Lavi ditugaskan beberapa hari yang lalu untuk menyusul Kanda di sebuah pegunungan Prancis menggantikan Daisya dan Chaoji yang semula menyertai di misi sebelumnya. Kali ini mereka menghadapi masalah cukup gawat karena jumlah Akuma yang muncul tiba-tiba bertambah drastis, padahal tadinya mereka hanya menemukan tiga saja, tapi saat mereka dihancurkan muncul ratusan lainnya lagi dan langsung mengepung, sepertinya hal itu adalah sebuah jebakan atau memang petunjuk keberadaan Innocent.

_Beberapa saat sebelumnya..._

RRRRR! RRRR! RRRR!

Suara alat komunikasi yang digendong oleh salah satu Finder mengagetkan konsentrasi mereka semua, Finder lain mengangkatnya beberapa saat kemudian ia langsung menyerahkannya pada Lavi.

"Halo...Lavi disini,"

"Lavi! ... oh syukurlah kau ada disitu, aku minta maaf jika ini mengganggu misimu tapi bisakah kau membawa Kanda pulang? Allen sakit parah, ia mengigau memanggil nama Kanda..."

"EEEH!? Benarkah Lenalee!? Dia sampai mengigau begitu!?" Lavi sangat terkejut, sambil meremas rambutnya ia melanjutkan "Arrrgh!...misi kali ini sedikit sulit mungkin butuh beberapa hari lagi, tapi aku akan berusaha membawa Yuu-chan sesegera mungkin, kau tenangkan si Moyashi ya! kami pasti kembali!"

"Iya baiklah...kalian juga harus jaga diri! Oh ya bilang pada Kanda tak ada misi lagi untuknya! Dia harus kembali kemari...aku akan menunggu disini!"

Setelah telepon diputus Lavi segera berlari ke sudut lain reruntuhan itu, menemui Kanda yang sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik para Akuma.

"Kanda...ada masalah gawat! Kita harus menyelesaikan misi ini dengan segera!"

"Che...tak perlu kau beritahu juga aku akan segera menghabisi mereka!"

"Heei, dengarkan dulu...Aku baru menerima telepon dari Lenalee katanya Allen sakit parah dan dia mengigau memanggilmu! Jadi kita harus menyusun rencana supaya gerakan kita lebih efisien!"

Mendengar itu Kanda hanya melotot tajam, seolah tak percaya padanya.

"Aku tak berbohong! Sumpah!" katanya lagi mencoba meyakinkan dengan wajah serius,

"..., Itu bukan urusanku..." jawabnya dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa!? Bagaimana kau bisa setega itu!" Lavi pun jadi marah-marah tapi tak dipedulikan, sang samurai tetap berlalu pergi "Oi...Kandaa! kau mau kemanaa? Yuu-chaaan...oooiiii!" panggilannya pun tak dipedulikan. Akhirnya Lavi memilih kembali menemui para Finder untuk merembuk sebuah rencana penyerangan, sampai suara ledakan mengagetkan mereka.

KABOOOM! dan dilihatnya Kanda sedang bertarung dengan para Akuma sendirian,

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dia pikirkan!? Menyerang sendirian begitu!" mengabaikan rundingan rencananya Lavi pun ikut terjun ke medan pertempuran sambil mengaktifkan Innocentnya. Para Finder juga bersiap dengan perisainya mencoba membantu.

Pertarunganpun berlangsung sengit Lavi berhasil menumpas gerombolan Akuma Level 1 dan 2 sementara Kanda berkonsentrasi dengan beberapa Level3 yang menyerangnya bersamaan dia tak buang banyak waktu langsung mengaktifkan Ilusi ke-dua Mugen. Tapi banyaknya jumlah musuh tetap menjadi masalah dan membuatnya terluka namun Kanda tak memperdulikannya dan terus bertempur.

Hari sudah gelap, langit dipenuhi banyak bintang akhirnya pertempuran berakhir. Innocent berhasil diambil dari dalam sebuah batu besar. Lavi menghela nafas lega untungnya dia tak terluka parah hanya sedikit berdarah disana-sini. Finder yang ikut bersama mereka juga tidak ada yang tewas meski tak luput dari luka. Menurut Lavi itu karena Kanda yang bertarung seperti kesetanan, tak memberi kesempatan pada yang lain untuk menghadapi musuh yang kuat. Rombongan merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan setelah Kanda menolak untuk beristirahat sejenak, perawatan pada yang terluka dilakukan diperjalanan.

Sesampainya di kereta, Kanda langsung masuk ke ruangannya dan memilih untuk tidur Lavi yang melihat rekannya hendak tertidur berniat iseng hendak menggambari wajahnya tapi ketika mendekat ia dikejutkan dengan noda darah yang membasahi bagian depan jaket rekannya.

"Astaga! Kanda! Kau terluka!"

"Cih! Berisik kau baka usagi! Pergi sana!" bentak Kanda marah karena tidurnya terganggu, tapi ia tak bisa bergerak banyak karena tubuhnya terasa lemas kekurangan darah. Melihat itu Lavi tak jadi melarikan diri.

"Setidaknya kau perban dulu lukamu itu, agar darahnya tak keluar lagi,"

"Cerewet! Biarkan aku tidur! Kau mengganggu!"

Tapi Lavi tak menyerah ia pergi mencari perban dan memaksa Kanda untuk memakainya, tak disangka luka sang samurai sangat parah, perut sebelah kanannya berlubang karena tusukan pedang milik Akuma, tapi setelah diperban darah di luka itu tak lagi mengalir banyak juga berkat kemampuan regenerasi sel miliknya yang luar biasa. Melihat itu Lavi jadi memahami sikap Kanda tadi, dia berusaha keras menghabisi para akuma tanpa peduli dengan kondisinya dan menolak istirahat karena ingin segera kembali ke Headquarter berarti meski mungkin tak disadari, rekannya itu juga punya rasa peduli pada Allen dan Lavi pun tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Headquarter Lavi langsung mengajak Kanda menuju ruang perawatan, tapi dia menolak dan memilih pergi menyerahkan Innocent yang didapatnya pada Komui.

"Lenalee! Bagaimana kondisi Allen?" kata Lavi begitu masuk ke ruang perawatan, menanyai Lenalee yang sedang duduk disamping ranjang.

"Ah! Lavi kau sudah kembali! Cepat sekali, kukira beberapa hari baru kau sampai, mana Kanda?"

"Mendengar kabar darimu kami langsung berusaha menyelesaikan misi secepatnya, tapi Kanda langsung melapor pada kakakmu, padahal aku sudah mengajaknya untuk kemari dulu...lalu bagaimana dengan Allen?"

"Fyuh...sukurlah kalian bisa kembali dengan selamat, kondisinya sudah membaik, meski masih sedikit panas namun Allen sudah sadar dan sekarang ia sedang tidur."

"Kuharap dia segera membaik dan tak terjadi apa-apa dengan bayinya..." ujar Lavi iba melihat tubuh Allen yang terbaring lemah diranjang dengan selang infus yang terpasang ditangannya.

"Tak akan apa-apa selama panasnya tidak naik lagi, dia hanya stress...terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tak berguna...haah murid idiot yang merepotkan..." tiba-tiba Jendral Cross Marian muncul dengan Timcampy bertengger dipundaknya, "Kau baru kembali dari misi heh? Mana teman Transgendermu itu?" tanyanya pada Lavi.

"Eeh? Iya...anu...maksud anda Kanda? Dia sedang melapor dan menyerahkan Innocent yang kami dapat pada Komui," jawab Lavi, memang ia sering usil dan menggoda orang tapi mendengar kata-kata sang Jendral yang pedas ia jadi paham penyebab Allen bisa jadi stress.

"Hm..." sang Jenderal hanya bergumam dan berlalu pergi tapi sebelumnya dia sempat bicara "Kalian pergilah, biarkan bocah itu tidur sendiri,"

"Tapi aku ingin menungguinya..." jawab Lenalee, "Aku juga baru sampai, masa tak boleh menemaninya sebentar saja," Lavi pun ikut protes.

"Mau ditunggui sampai besokpun dia takkan bangun karena pengaruh obat, daripada kalian disini berisik dan melakukan hal tak berguna, kembali saja kekamar kalian masing-masing."

Akhirnya keduanya menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan ruang perawatan ternyata Cross juga mengusir suster yang sedang berjaga, sengaja membiarkan ruang perawatan itu kosong, hanyya dihuni oleh Allen yang sedang tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kanda datang ke ruang perawatan ia berniat meminta perban pengganti untuk luka diperutnya. Mendapati pintu ruangan itu terbuka ia langsung masuk begitu saja dan tak menemukan seorang susterpun disana, tapi matanya tertuju pada sebuah ranjang yang tertutup tirai putih, perlahan ia mendekat dan membuka tirai itu dilihatnya Allen sedang tertidur tapi wajahnya menampakan ekspresi gelisah dan wajahnya penuh keringat seperti sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Oi...Moyashi," Kanda berusaha memanggil untuk membangunkannya tapi tak berhasil, penasaran diapun menempelkan telapak tangannya didahi Allen.

"Cih...demam...pantas dia mimpi buruk, kemana sih para suster bodoh itu? Tak ada satupun disini." gumamnya kesal, ketika dia hendak pergi sebuah tangan menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ngh...Kan...da," dilihatnya mata Allen terbuka menatapnya dengan sayu "Kau...disini saja...tanganmu dingin..." kembali Allen menarik telapak tangannya untuk ditempelkan didahi.

"Kau pikir aku kompres pendingin apa?" Kanda menarik tangannya kasar,

menimbulkan protes dari pemuda berambut putih "Da...sar...monster...je...lek," katanya merengut,

Beranjak ke meja disisi ranjang sang samurai mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang tersampir di sebuah baskom air, membasahinya sedikit lalu ia tempelkan didahi Allen tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kemudian ia membuka lemari di sudut ruangan dan mengambil beberapa gulung perban.

"Kau terluka...dalam misi?" tanya Allen yang mengamati gerak-geriknya dengan mata setengah terbuka karena merasa pusing.

"Dimana lagi aku bisa terluka? Bodoh..." jawab kanda tanpa menatapnya ia mendudukan diri diranjang lain, melepas jaketnya dan mulai mengganti perban yang melilit perutnya, melihat itu wajah Allen memerah karena dibalik jaketnya Kanda tak menggunakan kemeja, menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya dengan polos hanya bagian perut yang tertutupi perban. Buru-buru sang pemuda memalingkan wajahnya 'Kenapa aku jadi malu melihatnya sih?' batinnya. Setelah selesai dengan perbannya Kanda langsung memakai jaketnya lagi dan beranjak pergi,

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu Baka-Moyashi," jawab Kanda cuek sambil terus berjalan mendengar jawaban mengesalkan itu Allen spontan bangun dari tidurnya dan berteriak kesal,

"Namaku Allen! Ukh... aduuh," tapi bangun tiba-tiba membuat pusing dikepalanya semakin parah sambil memegangi kepalanya ia kembali berbaring miring.

"Please...paling tidak...sampai ada suster yang datang...jangan pergi...aku tak mau sendirian disini..."

Allen sendiri bingung entah apa yang melintas dipikirannya kenapa ia meminta Kanda menemaninya, padahal ia tahu rekannya itu bukanla orang yang suka berbaik hati tapi kali ini dia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman ditinggal sendirian. Kanda awalnya hannya terdiam, tapi lama-lama ia tak tega melihat Allen yang tampak tak berdaya,

"Cih...kau ini merepotkan saja," tapi meski berkata seperti itu Kanda tidak jadi pergi malah menutup pintu ruang perawatan, mengambil handuk kecil yang terjatuh saat Allen bangun tadi sekali lagi dibasahi dan menempelkannya didahi Allen.

"Kau jangan berisik aku mau tidur," katanya sambil mengambil sebuah kursi untuk duduk disamping ranjang, sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada bersandar pada bedpost Kanda mulai memejamkan mata. Seulas senyum gembira muncul dibibir Allen dia mendekatkan bantalnya ke pinggir ranjang tempat Kanda bersandar dan berbisik,

"Selamat tidur..." lalu iapun ikut memejamkan mata. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari pintu ruangan sedikit terbuka, sebuah bola emas masuk dan langsung ikut berbaring diatas bantal. Sesosok pria berambut merah panjang tersenyum sinis dan menutup kembali pintu itu lalu pergi sambil mulai menghisap rokoknya.

.

Pagi hari buta Kanda terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa ada yang menggelitik wajahnya dan sangat terkejut saat mendapati kepala berambut putih tepat berada didepan mukanya, rupanya karena saking nyenyaknya ia tak sadar bila saat tidur badanya condong keranjang dan berakhir dengan kepalanya mendarat dibantal yang sedang ditiduri Allen. Buru-buru ia bangun dan meregangkan badannya yang pegal, luka diperutnya sudah sembuh total dan tak berasa sakit sama sekali. Menempelkan lagi telapak tangannya didahi sang pemuda ia lega karena demamnya sudah hilang, menyadari ada sebuah benda bulat kuning disamping kepala Allen ia langsung menarik tangannya dan kemudian pergi tanpa suara meninggalkan ruang perawatan itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian baru Allen terbangun dan merasa sudah baikan, melihat ke samping ranjang dan mendapati kursi disitu kosong entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Namun Timcampy yang langsung menempel dipipinya menyadari tuannya sudah sehat membuatnya segera membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh, tapi dalam hati ia berencana akan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kanda yang telah membantunya semalam.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak Allen jatuh sakit, sekarang kondisinya sudah benar-benar pulih. Perubahan menu makanan juga membuatnya tampak lebih bersemangat apalagi kali ini dia tak lagi harus minum jus sayuran yang sangat dibencinya, nutrisi dan vitamin yang dibutuhkan dimasukan kedalam kapsul dan itu sangat mudah untuk dikonsumsi, rupanya sang guru memberi belas kasihan padanya. Sekarang kehamilannya berjalan dengan lancar dan saat ini hendak memasuki minggu ke-16 atau hampir 4 bulan. Tapi ada suatu masalah baru yang menimpanya, seperti pada pagi itu saat ia akan berganti baju.

"Aiissh! Kenapa sih tidak muat!" keluh pemuda berambut putih kesal karena dia sudah mencoba hampir semua celana yang dimilikinya dan tak ada satupun yang bisa dikancingkan itulah yang menjadi masalah terbesar, pernah ia paksakan tapi perutnya terasa sakit dan tidak nyaman.

Perut bagian bawah Allen saat ini mulai membesar dan membentuk sebuah gundukan kecil, meski ia harus kehilangan bentuk otot sixpack yang didapatnya selama latihan bertahun-tahun tapi ia senang karena dengan bertambah besar perutnya itu artinya bayinya tumbuh dengan sehat. Perubahan lain juga dirasakannya karena ia merasa bertambah chubby, tapi Lenalee selalu bilang kalau dia bertambah segar. Kulitnya yang dulu terlihat putih pucat sekarang tampak lebih cerah dan halus mungkin akibat dari sayur dan buah yang sudah dikonsumsinya bulan-bulan terakhir atau memang karena perubahan hormon ditubuhnya.

"Haaah...menyebalkan!" teriaknya lagi sambil melempar celana yang hendak dipakainya tadi membuat kamarnya berantakan karena baju berserakan dimana-mana, ia jadi menyesal kenapa selama ini dia selalu menggunakan pakaian yang rapi dan pas dibadan bahkan ia tak punya celana panjang ber-kolor satupun. Selagi dia bingung hendak memakai apa, Timcampy yang terkubur baju memutuskan untuk terbang hal itu memunculkan jaket exorcist lama miliknya dari dasar tumpukan.

"Waaah! Tiiimcampy! Kau memang jenius!" dengan semangat Allen langsung memakai jaket panjangnya dengan begitu meski celana panjang yang digunakanya tak dikancing, tidak akan terlihat karena tertutup jaket, iapun dengan riang pergi ke cafetaria untuk makan.

Pada awalnya jaket itu memang cara yang jitu tapi saat ini adalah musim panas, mengenakan jaket tebal bukanlah pilihan yang bagus, tak butuh waktu lama Allen pun mandi keringat. Beberapa hari pertama tak ada yang memperhatikannya tapi karena kepanasan membuatnya dehidrasi dan selalu haus tapi setelah minum banyak dia bolak-balik ketoilet, perilaku itupun menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Tapi Allen selalu bilang bahwa dia tak apa-apa dan bila ada orang yang bertanya kenapa menggunakan jaket panjang untuk musim dingin, ia selalu menjawab bahwa jaket itu membuatnya nyaman, tapi ada satu orang yang tak percaya pada alasan itu.

Sore itu Allen baru kembali dari perpustakaan sendirian,karena dia dilarang banyak beraktifitas perpustakaan menjadi pilihan tempatnya menghabiskan waktu saat teman-temannya yang lain sedang pergi menjalankan misi. Tapi rupanya ada satu Exocist lain yang tersisa, dilihatnya Yuu Kanda sedang berdiri bersandar pada tembok di lorong yang hendak dilewatinya sambil memejamkan mata dan itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Eeh...Kanda, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Che...datang juga kau Moyashi," katanya sambil membuka mata dan menatapnya tajam

"Apa!? Namaku Allen, Bakanda!"

"Hah...cerewet...nih tangkap!" Kanda melemparkan sebuah bungkusan kertas padanya,

"A...apa ini?" tanya Allen bingung setelah menangkap benda yang dilempar itu,

"Jika kau tak mau buang saja! aku sudah tak butuh," dengan itu sang samurai langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menengok lagi meninggalkan Allen yang bengong, tak percaya jika raja es bernama Kanda memberinya sesuatu, akhirnya dia kembali kekamarnya sambil memeluk bungkusan itu erat-erat.

Sesampainya didalam kamar Allen langsung membuka bungkusan dengan semangat dibantu oleh Timcampy yang kemudian malah memakan kertas pembungkus itu dengan rakus.

"Astaga..." sangat terkejut saat mendapati satu stel pakaian didalamnya yang terdiri dari sebuah celana ¾ dengan pinggang berkaret, baju tanpa lengan dengan model Shanghai berwarna biru tua dan sebuah sweater panjang berwarna cream. Sambil tersenyum lebar Allen langsung mencoba baju-baju itu, ukuran yang lebih besar terasa nyaman dipakai apalagi bisa menyamarkan perutnya yang membesar.

Memakai baju barunya dengan gembira Allen langsung pergi mencari Kanda hendak mengucapkan terimakasih, rupanya Timcampy juga menyukai baju baru itu karena ia bisa leluasa masuk di kantong sweater yang digunakannya.

Dengan langkah ringan ia berjalan menyusuri lorong yang mengarah ke kamar sang samurai, baru kali ini dia menuju tempat yang beberapa bulan ini terus dia hindari. Tapi belum sempat ia sampai didepan pintu tujuannya sebuah suara mengagetkannya...

"MOYASHIIII-CHAAAAN!"

"Namaku Allen! Baka-Lavi!" teriaknya spontan mendengar nama panggilan itu,

"Khehehehe...tapi Moyashi lebih cocok untukmu lho!"

"Huh! Enak saja! Kau menyebalkan." Jawabnya sambil cemberut,

"Kau mau kemana? Apa kau tersesat lagi?"

"Memangnya aku sebodoh itu? Aku tak tersesat hanya sedang mencari Kanda,"

"Haah? Mencari Yuu-chan? Dia tak melakukan apa-apa lagi padamu kan?" Lavi tampak khawatir dan langsung memegang pundak Allen memutarnya dan memeriksanya apa ada luka.

"Eeh!? tidak kok...aku mencarinya bukan karena itu. Aha! kau baru pulang ya? bagaimana misimu? Apa kau menemukan Innocent? Ada berapa banyak Akuma yang kau hadapi?" Allen berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan, tapi Lavi tak melepaskannya begitu saja dan tetap mengamatinya,

"Iya aku pergi bersama Panda Jiji tapi hanya misi mudah, dua akuma yang muncul dan sayangnya tak ada Innocent..." kemudian Lavi sadar ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan pemuda berambut putih dihadapannya sementara Allen hanya bisa berdiri mematung bingung,

"Tunggu dulu, kulihat ada sesuatu yang baru darimu...uhmm," kali ini Lavi bersedekap dan memegang dagunya sambil memelototinya, sang pemuda jadi salah tingkah,

"Astaga! Kau memakai baju Yuu-chan! Selama kami pergi apa saja yang sudah kalian berdua lakukan?!"

"Ba...bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" muka Allen seketika merah padam,

"Hehe kau lupa aku ini Bookman yang yang punya Photograpic memory!" jelasnya bangga

"Lagipula mana mungkin aku bisa lupa karena Kanda pernah menghajarku saat dia memakai baju itu," kali ini seringai usil muncul diwajahnya,

"Apa kalian berdua memutuskan untuk rujuk? dan kembali menjalin ikatan cinta? aaa...jangan-jangan kalian kembali bermesraan ya!?"

"A...apa!? si...siapa yang rujuk! diantara kami tak ada hal seperti itu Lavi!" Allen berusaha membantah dengan muka yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus tangannya masuk kedalam kantong sweater dan menggengam ekor Timcampy untuk mengurangi nervous sementara Lavi tetap memasang senyum usil dan menggerak-gerakan alisnya naik-turun,

"Kanda hanya memberiku baju ini karena semua bajuku kesempitan!" berusaha menjelaskan tapi kali ini sepertinya pemuda berambut putih keceplosan "...Ups!" buru-buru ia menutupi mulutnya sendiri,

"Hehehe ... jadi bajumu kekecilan ya? rupanya keponakanku sudah bertambah besar! Kanda benar-benar calon ayah yang baik begitu perhatian padamu," kata Lavi dengan nada menggoda,

"Aku tak mau bicara padamu lagi! Baka Lavi!" teriak Allen kesal masih dengan muka yang merah padam ia berlari pergi dengan Timcampy yang terbang mengikutinya dari belakang,

"Eit...jangan marah-marah dong, tak baik buat kondisimu! Oh ya kalau kau mencari Kanda dia baru saja berangkat menjalankan misi tadi,"

Mendengar itu Allen menghentikan langkahnya untuk kemudian berbalik arah menuju cafetaria dan berjalan cepat tanpa memperdulikan Lavi yang tersenyum lebar dan terus mencoba bicara padanya. Namun yang diajak bicara terus menutup mulut dan berjalan lebih cepat lagi.

.

.

.

Sejak Lavi mengetahui sahabat kecilnya mengalami krisis pakaian ia langsung melapor pada Komui, memberi tahu Lenalee yang sudah pulang dari misi juga meminta Jhonny agar melakukan pengukuran untuk menjahit baju hamil untuk Allen. Yang terjadi adalah selama beberapa hari pemuda berambut putih terus sembunyi didalam kamarnya agar tak bertemu orang-orang tersebut dan hanya keluar diwaktu tertentu untuk makan atau ke toilet saat sepi, dia malu jika harus memperlihatkan perutnya yang mulai membuncit pada orang lain, saat itulah lagi-lagi Kanda datang memberi solusi.

"Sedang apa kau disitu Moyashi?"

"GYAAAAAA!" teriak Allen yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah tiang besar di dekat cafetaria,

"Fyuuh...untung saja," dia menarik nafas lega saat tau yang memanggilnya bukan orang yang dihindari tapi ketahuan bersembunyi membuatnya malu, sambil menunduk memainkan ekor Timcampy yang bertengger dibahunya dan pipi yang bersemu merah dia menjelaskan,

"Ehehe...aku sedang menghindar dari Lavi, Lenalee dan Jhonny...mereka terus mengejarku untuk mengukur ba...ju," kemudian dia jadi ingat bahwa belum berhasil mengucapkan terimakasih

"Oh iya! Terimakasih untuk baju ini ya...Kanda..." kali ini wajahnya lebih merah dan tangannya beralih memainkan lengan sweater yang lebih panjang dari jari-jarinya. Melihat itu entah kenapa Kanda merasa bahwa pemuda dihadapannya tampak menggemaskan 'Dia cocok menggunakan bajuku' batinnya, tapi buru-buru ia membuang pikiran itu 'Cih...apa sih yang kupikirkan!'.

"Aaah! Itu dia ada disana!" terdengar suara Lavi berteriak langsung membuat Allen mengambil langkah untuk sembunyi dibalik punggung Kanda yang langsung protes,

"Heh, apa sih yang kau lakukan? Sana minggir! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Sshhh...sembunyikan aku sebentar, jangan sampai mereka melihatku..." tapi hal itu terlambat karena Lenalee sudah melihat mereka berdua,

"Hei Kanda! Selamat kembali dari misi!" sapanya ramah, tapi begitu melihat Allen suaranya berubah tegas sambil berkacak pinggang "Kutemukan juga kau Allen, ayo ikut kami tak akan lama kok. Hanya akan mengukurmu sebentar,"

"Tidak mau!" pemuda berambut putih menggeleng keras dan tetap pada tempatnya semula malah mencengkeram erat bagian lengan baju orang didepannya, tak peduli pada Kanda yang mulai mendorong-dorong bahu dan kepalanya agar dia mau minggir. Kondisi itu diperparah saat Lavi dan Jhonny datang menyusul dan langsung lompat menyerbu mereka dan malah berakhir dengan menubruk Kanda karena Allen langsung mengindar dengan gesit saat melihat mereka berdua datang.

"GYAAAA...MAAAF...AMMPUUUUN!"

BAK! BUK! DHUAK!

Jadilah sang samurai mengamuk dan memukuli pelaku penubrukan untung saja Lenalee dan Allen berhasil menahannya sehingga mereka hanya benjol-benjol,

"Kalian semua tak punya otak, bego atau sinting sih!? Jika Moyashi idiot itu tak mau diukur gunakan saja ukuran lain yang lebih besar!" katanya sambil marah-marah dan kali ini dia melotot pada Allen,

"Kau juga, sampai kapan kau mau menutupinya hah!? Bukannya dari awal kau bilang siap menerima kondisi apapun?! Sebentar lagi perutmu itu akan tambah melar seperti orang busung lapar! dan itu tak bisa dijadikan alasan karena kau makan seperti kuda nil! Jadi berhentilah bersikap pengecut idiot!"

"Cih...dasar orang-orang tak berguna!" umpatnya kesal sambil meninggalkan ke-empat orang yang lain. SIIIING... mendengar omelan Kanda semuanya terdiam, meski mereka cukup sakit hati dengan kata-katanya yang sangat pedas tapi semua yang diucapkannya benar.

"Anu...maaf ya, aku sudah menyusahkan dan merepotkan kalian..." kata Allen memecah keheningan,

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kami juga minta maaf sudah memaksakan hal yang kau tidak mau lakukan," kata Lenalee sambil memegang pundaknya erat, "Jadi sekarang, apa kau mau kami ukur?" tanyanya dengan mata berkilat dibelakangnya Lavi dan Jhonny tersenyum lebar saking labarnya jadi terlihat menakutkan,

"I...iya..." jawabnya ketakutan, Allen merasa menyesal tak ikut pergi bersama Kanda tadi.

.

.

.

Dengan susah payah Allen selamat dari cengkraman ke tiga rekannya yang menjadikannya manekin untuk mencoba berbagai baju untuk orang hamil, demi harga dirinya yang tinggal ½ ia menolak mati-matian saat Lenalee berniat memakaikannya daster berenda, berpita dan berwarna pink. Untung saja senjata pamungkasnya, wajah memelas dan sedikit air mata buaya mampu meluluhkan hati teman-temannya itu, jika ia tahu jika memasang wajah teraniaya bisa ampuh, sudah ia gunakan dari dulu. Akhirnya Jhonny hanya membuatkan beberapa celana ber-kolor dan baju atasan longgar.

Hari perdana Allen menggunakan baju barunya untuk sarapan di cafetaria. Meski menggunakan celana dan kemeja baru, ia tetap menggunakan sweater pemberian Kanda.

Pagi itu cafetaria terlihat sepi, hannya beberapa finder yang tampak sarapan dan berkumpul di suatu sudut ruangan. Saat Allen hampir selesai dengan sarapannya ia melihat sesosok berambut gelap dan panjang sedang duduk sendirian sambil menikmati seporsi soba dan segelas teh hangat, sejak sang samurai membantunya beberapa waktu yang lalu ia mulai merasa bahwa Kanda adalah orang yang baik, maka iapun memutuskan untuk pindah duduk dihadapannya sambil membawa sisa sarapannya sebuah hotdog yang panjang dan segelas besar susu segar.

Begitu ia duduk Kanda hanya merengut dan memelototinya sebentar kemudian makan dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikannya lagi tapi ia berhenti makan saat menyadari Allen tak bergerak dan malah tampak ngiler melihat soba yang sedang disantapnya, membiarkan Timcampy memakan hotdognya dengan rakus,

"Dasar jorok, lap ilermu itu Moyashi! Membuat nafsu makanku hilang saja!"

"Ehehehe maaf Kanda..." segera ia mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang dikantonginya lalu ia berkata "Habisnya mie itu terlihat sangat enak, aku jadi kepingin...anu...boleh aku minta sedikit?" tanya Allen sambil menampakkan ekspresi memelasya,

"Cih...ini bukan mie, tapi soba idiot! dan berhentilah berekspresi seperti orang bodoh, membuatku ingin muntah." meminum tehnya dalam satu tegukan Kanda langsung pergi meninggalkan Allen dan ½ porsi soba yang belum dimakannya.

"Dasar Bakanda jelek!" ucap Allen kesal namun dengan riang ia menghabiskan sisa soba yang tertinggal, "Hmmmm...tak kusangka! Ternyata rasa soba enak begini!"

Siang harinya saat waktu makan siang orang-orang dibuat heran dengan pilihan menu baru Allen yaitu berporsi-porsi soba yang tertumpuk tinggi di meja makannya. Lavi, Lenalee dan Miranda yang semeja dengannya hanya bisa melongo melihatnya melahap soba dengan menggunakan garpu dan Timcampy yang setia bertengger dipuncak kepalanya.

"Ma...maaf...tapi...a...apa itu yang namanya...orang ngidam?" tanya Miranda terbata dan berbisik pada kedua rekannya

"Haaah...setelah memakan daun teh mentah dan kini soba? Tak diragukan lagi ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya memang Kanda," kali ini Lenalee ikut berbisik sambil geleng-geleng,

"Yaaah kuharap jika lahir nanti dia tak punya krisis kepribadian, sikap buruk dan mulut tajam seperti Yuu-chan," kata-kata Lavi itupun membuat ketiganya tertawa kecil berbarengan, sementara Allen sendiri masih tak sadar dan terus menghisap sobanya seperti facum cleaner.

Sementara disudut lain cafetaria beberapa finder mundur ketakutan dari tempat pemesanan makanan karena ada seorang Exorcist yang sedang marah-marah,

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada soba!" teriak kanda tidak terima pada Jerry sang koki,

"Aduuuh maaaf...tapi hari ini persediaan soba sudah ludes karena Allen-kun memakan semuanya," kata koki itu menjelaskan sambil menunjuk gunungan soba yang ada di sebuah meja. Dengan langkah berdebam dan aura membunuh yang sangat mencekam sang samuraipun menghampiri sumber masalah yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

BRAAK!

Suara keras menggema diseluh cafetaria saat Kanda menendang meja yang ditempati oleh Allen dan ketiga kawannya, membuat beberapa soba yang ada ditumpukan tertinggi jatuh kelantai dia bertanya dengan geram,

"Dasar kau babi! setelah mengganggu sarapanku, kini kau memakan semua sobaku heh!?" kemarahannya semakin bertambah saat melihat garpu yang digunakan untuk makan "dan apa-apaan itu!? Kau makan soba dengan garpu!? Apa kau tak punya otak!? Gunakan sumpit Moyashi-idiot!"

Melihat beberapa soba yang dipesannya jatuh kelantai aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Allen, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Kanda tajam,

"Kau pikir semua soba didunia ini adalah milikmu apa!? BaKanda Jelek!? Aku yang pesan lebih dulu, jadi aku bebas memakannya sebanyak apapun! dan bukan urusanmu aku menggunakan garpu atau apa! dasar orang sok ikut campur!"

Sebelum keduanya mulai berkelahi Lavi dan Lenalee langsung menahan mereka berdua sementara Miranda sudah gemetar ketakutan,

"Aish...sudah-sudah...Allen jangan marah-marah, lanjutkan saja makanmu..." kemudian Lenalee berbisik "Kasihan bayimu, kau tak boleh berkelahi dan tahan amarahmu soba yang masih utuh ada banyak kok," menenangkannya sambil mengelus punggungnya ia berhasil mendudukan Allen dikursinya lagi,

Sementara Lavi berusaha menarik Kanda kembali ke tempat Jerry "Kanda kali ini maafkan dia," berusaha sepelan mungkin bicara padanya "Allen sedang ngidam makan soba, itu karena bayinya...tak akan lama kok, setelah ngidamnya berhenti dia tak akan melirik soba lagi..."

"Cih..." mendengar itu akhirnya Kanda mengalah dan memilih untuk memesan ramen sebagai menu makan siangnya. Lavi pun menarik nafas lega, ketika sang samurai duduk di meja terjauh di sudut ruangan dan mulai makan dengan tenang, sedangkan para Finder langsung spontan menghindarinya,

"Uhm...Lenalee," tanya Allen disela-sela kegiatan menghisap soba, dari sudut matanya ia mengamati Kanda sedang memakan semangkok ramen.

"Iya...ada apa?"

"Sepertinya ramen itu enak ya?"

Lenalee hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sambil geleng-geleng "Kurasa sebaiknya kau habiskan dulu semua soba itu, Jerry kan sudah membuatkannya khusus untukmu,"

"... kau benar juga, nanti malam saja aku pesan ramen dan sobanya," Allen pun kembali melanjutkan makan dengan lahap,

Ketiga temannya saling berpandangan, mereka berpikir mungkin sebenarnya Allen bukan ngidam soba, tapi mengidam hidangan yang dimakan Kanda. Semoga saja hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena mereka tak yakin sang samurai punya batas kesabaran yang cukup jika semua makannya disabotase.

**~ Bersambung ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ya sekedar pemberitahuan saja barangkali ada yang bingung ini usia kehamilan Allen Selama ini :
> 
> Chp.2 – 3 = 7 minggu (1bulan lebih)
> 
> Chp.4 = 10 minggu (2 ½ bulan)
> 
> Chp.5 = (Kanda pergi selama 5 minggu) + 1 minggu = 16 minggu (4 bulanan)


End file.
